


Напарник

by Andre



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bromance, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andre/pseuds/Andre
Summary: Приключенческий броманс, вариация на тему пост-Гражданки. Стив Роджерс уходит в подполье и скрывается в Ваканде. Генерал Росс объявляет международную операцию по поимке Капитана, а Тони Старк втайне от военных помогает Стиву сбежать от погони.Примечание от автора: Текст посвящается meg aka moula. Она хотела задорный тонистив, пусть даже дженовый. Он был задуман и написан задолго до того, как вышли фильмы «Чёрная Пантера» и «Война Бесконечности», поэтому образ Ваканды не такой, как в кино.





	Напарник

Уличная веранда кафе была отгорожена от дороги деревянными клумбами. Стояла влажная, удушающая жара. К обеду африканский зной становился особенно осязаемым; Стив выбрал место под навесом, чтобы укрыться в тени, но это не помогло.

Стрелка часов перевалила за полдень. Он уже пожалел, что потащился на улицу: надо было переждать жару дома, но Стив терпеть не мог бездействия. Заказал стакан холодной колы. Лысоватый мужчина за соседним столиком с аппетитом жевал бургер и макал картошку в кетчуп. Разделавшись с бургером, он вытер набитый рот салфеткой и разбросал на подносе чеки.

Тут Стив вспомнил, что нельзя светиться. Он поправил солнечные очки и низко надвинул бейсболку на лоб. Сосед скользнул по нему равнодушным взглядом и снова уставился в тарелку.

Пронесло.

В ожидании заказа Стив осматривался. За клумбами начиналась пыльная дорога на четыре неровные полосы. К вечеру здесь собирались огромные пробки, тянувшиеся на шесть кварталов. Культура вождения в Африке оставляла желать лучшего; его высочество сделал всё, чтобы дистанцироваться от соседней Кении, Уганды и Эфиопии, но до Америки и Европы всё равно было далеко. Отчасти потому, что Ваканда — при всех её технологических новшествах и колоссальных доходах от добычи вибраниума, — оставалась закрытой от мира маленькой африканской страной. Одной из тех, где традиции пересиливают закон и порядок.

Стив прожил в столице две недели, привык к национальным костюмам, звучанию местного языка и дорожному хаосу. Он сам не мог объяснить, почему до сих пор не уехал. Наверное, потому что ехать было некуда. Т'Чалла предлагал дипломатическое убежище, но Стив отказался: ему претила сама мысль назваться политическим беженцем, да и к тому же не хотелось ставить Ваканду в неудобное положение.

— Мистер Роджерс, — сказал Т'Чалла. — Я понимаю, вам не нужна слава перебежчика. И всё же не рубите с плеча. Никто не отменял законов гостеприимства.

— Вы и так меня выручили.

— Спрятать резервуар с Зимним Солдатом — это меньшее, что я могу сделать...

— Его зовут Баки, — поправил Стив.

Т'Чалла мягко улыбнулся.

— Разумеется... Однако, возвращаясь к вопросу вашего статуса...

— У вас будут неприятности.

— Я не могу позволить, чтобы мой гость остался без крыши над головой. Пусть даже вы собираетесь уехать… Кстати говоря, куда?

— Есть одно дело, — сказал Стив.

Т'Чалла помолчал, раздумывая. Конечно, он догадался, что это за дело.

— Могу я спросить, Капитан…

— Просто Стив.

— С чего вы намерены начать?

Этот вопрос Стив задавал себе по ночам, когда не мог уснуть и смотрел в потолок.

— Пока не знаю.

Т'Чалла задержал на нём задумчивый взгляд.

— Есть мнение, что начинать нужно с начала.

Стив всмотрелся в лицо Т'Чаллы. По выражению было ясно, что его высочество не намерен вдаваться в подробности.

Стива слегка утомляла туманность, неопределённость и царственная неторопливость Т'Чаллы. Он любил простоту и ясность, а Т'Чалла в разговорах с чужестранцами намеренно облекал свои мысли в расплывчатую форму, в которой угадывалось множество смыслов, но ничего конкретного.

В тот день они решили, что Стив останется в Ваканде как минимум на месяц. Переждёт, когда генерал Росс успокоится, и тихо пересечёт границу. За пару часов по приказу Т'Чаллы Стиву нашли подходящую комнату с полным пансионом неподалёку от центра. Хозяйка, пожилая и тучная миссис Руфаро, внешне казалась заурядной дамой из тех, что заводят десять кошек, целый день проводят в хлопотах по дому и молятся перед обедом.

На всякий случай Стив обыскал дом. Под пансионатом скрывалось бомбоубежище, а платяной шкаф в спальне был забит оружием разного калибра. Безобидная дама имела какое-то отношение к клану Чёрных пантер. Она делала вид, что не знает, кого приютила; Стив, в свою очередь, воздерживался от лишних вопросов.

Так они провели две недели. Стив планировал уехать как можно скорее, но всё ещё не знал, куда податься. Его бы воля, он бы вернулся в Бруклин. Так уж случается — бьёшься на фронте в Европе, умираешь во льдах в Антарктиде, обороняешь Нью-Йорк от Читаури и Заковию от роботов, а в итоге всё равно остаёшься в Бруклине. Если не телом, так хоть душой.

Но возвращаться в Бруклин было нельзя. По крайней мере, в нынешнем статусе. Стив перестал быть Капитаном Америка, но почему-то не превратился в гражданина мира. Застыл в странном пограничном состоянии: ни туда, ни сюда.

Его держала на плаву мысль о красной книжке. Он должен был убедиться, что код активации Зимнего Солдата не попадёт в руки военным и террористам. Книжку нужно было найти и уничтожить.

Беда была в том, что Стив совершенно не представлял, что для этого предпринять.

Последний раз он видел книжку в руках у Земо в сибирском бункере. До того, как его арестовали, Земо мог спрятать книжку в рубке или даже уничтожить. Впрочем, последнее звучит слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Если книжка осталась при Земо, значит, её изъяли при аресте.

Что дальше? Книжку могли счесть уликой по делу и отправить на склад, могли отдать лично генералу Россу, могли засекретить. Другие варианты — передать в юрисдикцию Пентагона, ЦРУ, ФБР и АНБ. Десятки ниточек вели в разные стороны; Стив прокручивал в голове варианты, спотыкаясь о риски и сложности.

Одно он знал точно: чтобы начать поиски, нужно вернуться в Штаты. Когда он работал в составе Мстителей, перелёты и пересечения границ не доставляли неудобств. «Старк Индастриз» и Ник Фьюри брали на себя согласования: они вели переговоры о воздушном пространстве, пользовались собственным техническим арсеналом и смежной инфраструктурой ЩИТа, извещали противовоздушную оборону. У них были частные самолёты, истребители и люди, отслеживающие ситуацию в реальном времени. Стив не задумывался, как именно это происходит.

Оказавшись в одиночестве, он быстро понял, что гражданскому лицу необычайно трудно по-тихому пересечь границы. Мир стал слишком сложным. Теперь за любым шагом тянулся бумажный след — визы, отпечатки пальцев, иммиграционные карты. А ещё камеры наблюдения в любом аэропорту, посольстве и визовом центре. Стараниями Т'Чаллы Стив получил паспорт гражданина Ваканды на имя Меттью Диккенса. Этот документ был полезен на случай, если полицейские остановят его на улице, но нисколько не приближал Стива к заветной цели.

С утра до ночи Стив размышлял, как провернуть дело. Вернуться в Штаты законным способом не получится, это ясно как день. Можно попросить о помощи у Т'Чаллы, чтобы тот перевёз его в дипломатическом самолёте, но это слишком рискованно.

Остаётся Мексика. Стиву было и смешно, и грустно. Вот дожил — всерьёз размышляет, как перейти границу вместе с нелегалами.

Допустим, всё получится, но дальше что? Как пересечь полстраны с юга на север, оставаясь незамеченным, если твоё лицо напечатано на каждой второй футболке и упаковке молока?

Стив столкнулся с неприятным обстоятельством, которое прежде не приходило ему в голову. Получалось, что без технических средств Мстителей он мог действовать только напролом, наплевав на секретность. Скажем, угнать самолёт. Если организовать всё как следует, это может сработать, но лишь в краткосрочной перспективе. Потом — дня через два, в лучшем случае через три, — Стива обязательно повяжут, бросив на его поимку всех нью-йоркских силовиков с нацгвардией на подмоге. Он выстоит против сотни бойцов, но не против тысячи. И всё кончится арестом.

Тюрьма не страшила Стива — подумаешь, бывало и хуже, — но он знал, что Баки нуждается в союзнике на свободе. В тюрьме Стив будет бесполезен, а люди, забравшие красную книжку, получат реванш и фору.

Стив не имел права так рисковать.

Добравшись до этой мысли, он всегда спотыкался. Вот почему солдату лучше не заводить близких. Близость — это стеснённость в средствах. Хорошо, когда есть, за кого сражаться, но плохо, когда боишься всё потерять.

Стив и так потерял слишком многое — семью, эпоху, друзей и родных, недавно даже доброе имя. Он не мог потерять ещё и свободу. Тогда у Баки не будет шансов. В лучшем случае он останется в резервуаре на долгие годы, а в худшем — злоумышленник с книжкой найдёт его и превратит в Зимнего Солдата. В одиночку Т'Чалла не защитит Баки, да и зачем ему это нужно? Он всего лишь обещал сохранить резервуар. Не больше и не меньше.

 

* * *

 

От размышлений Стива отвлёк звенящий звук. Пришла эсэмэска. Стив посмотрел на экран и увидел сообщение с неизвестного номера. Всего два слова: «Уходи оттуда».

Секунду Стив тупо смотрел на телефон, затем встал из-за стола. Официантка появилась в дверях кафе. Она несла на подносе большой стакан холодной колы.

За миг Стив успел увидеть всё: как по стакану лениво ползёт капля конденсата, как лысоватый мужчина за соседним столиком вытирает пальцы салфеткой, как светофор на дороге загорается зелёным и как справа в поле зрения мелькает красная точка лазерного прицела.

Стив машинально сунул телефон в карман и дёрнулся влево. Раздался приглушённый хлопок. Витрина кафе разбилась, и осколки стекла блеснули в лучах солнца. Официантка уронила поднос, брызги колы взметнулись вверх, как в замедленной съёмке.

Стив укрылся за столиком и посмотрел на офисное здание через дорогу. Где-то там засел снайпер, и у Стива ушло пару секунд, чтобы его найти. На пожарной лестнице за кадкой мелькнула тень.

Стив сорвался с места и перебежал через дорогу; сердито гудели клаксоны, визжали шины. Тротуар перегораживали машины и мотороллеры. На бегу Стив перепрыгнул через бампер; машина взвыла сиреной, а какой-то ребёнок у входа в здание вылупился на Стива, не донеся леденец до рта.

Тень переместилась на этаж ниже. Снайпер бежал вниз по лестнице. Стив пожалел, что безоружен: сейчас бы швырнуть щит и сбить снайпера с ног, но куда там.

Он бежал, огибая мотороллеры и перемахивая через клумбы на тротуаре. Между ним и снайпером оставалось метров сто; на ходу снайпер сбил мусорные баки, чтобы перегородить дорогу, но его подвела подготовка. Весь облачённый в чёрное, он нёсся по жаре с тяжёлой сумкой на плече, постепенно выбиваясь из сил.

Стив почти нагнал его на перекрёстке, но снайпер свернул в подворотню. Там он притормозил, чтобы вытащить пистолет из кобуры под курткой, но не успел выстрелить. Стив сбил снайпера с ног и наступил на запястье. Снайпер взвыл от боли. Стив пинком отправил пистолет к стене.

— На кого работаешь?

Кряхтя, снайпер смотрел на Стива снизу вверх холодными глазами. Стив видел его впервые; обычное невыразительное лицо, явно не из местных. Чёрный парень, но чёрный, как афроамериканец, а не как вакандец. Без бронежилета, но с уплотнением в вороте — видно, там спрятаны провода.

Стив наклонился и выдернул из ворота наушник. Прижал к уху — тихо. Осмотрел корпус — никаких опознавательных знаков.

— Спрашиваю ещё раз, по-хорошему. Кто заказчик?

Снайпер молчал, не сопротивляясь и не ввязываясь в драку. Похоже, он прекрасно понимал, с кем имеет дело. Его взгляд скользнул к сумке и пистолету, но сумка была закрыта, а пистолет лежал слишком далеко.

Снова раздалась трель, и карман завибрировал. Стив достал телефон и посмотрел на экран. Ещё одна эсэмэска: «Они уже близко».

Стив тихо чертыхнулся. На мгновенье он отвлёкся; снайпер воспользовался моментом, вскочил и бросился прочь из подворотни, забыв про сумку. Стив кинулся было за ним, но притормозил: что толку.

Он вернулся и расстегнул молнию. Винтовка с глушителем, штатив и пачка салфеток, чтобы стереть отпечатки. Нехитрые приспособления без сложных технических наворотов — такими может пользоваться кто угодно. Стив сложил пистолет в сумку, перекинул её через плечо и вышел к дороге. Снайпера и след простыл. Вдалеке протяжно вопила полицейская сирена.

На экране телефона появилось новое сообщение: «Через квартал к северу одностороняя дорога. Возьми такси».

Колеблясь, Стив смотрел на экран. Он никак не мог решить, как поступить: эсэмэски не внушали доверия, но сирена становилась всё громче.

«Пошевеливайся», — приказал телефон.

Стив прибавил шагу. Миновав квартал, он сел в первое попавшееся такси и наобум назвал адрес — площадь в центре города, куда стекались туристы. Таксист не говорил по-английски. Стив жестами объяснил: прямо и направо. Эсэмэски тревожили его куда больше, чем снайпер; каждые пять секунд он поглядывал на экран, гадая, что бы это могло значить.

Мимо проехал кортеж полицейских машин и два грузовика с отрядами быстрого реагирования. Стив посмотрел им вслед и подумал: неплохо. Он давно ждал, что за ним приедут, но не думал, что это случится так внезапно.

«Выйди через шесть кварталов», — сообщил телефон. Стив нажал на кнопку звонка, но механический голос в трубке ответил: «Номер не может быть набран». Стив предпринял вторую попытку и отправил пустую эсэмэску. «Ошибка! Сообщение не отправлено».

— Стоп, — сказал Стив. — Остановите здесь.

Такси затормозило около рынка. Стив расплатился наличными, вышел на тротуар и нырнул в толпу. Рынок гомонил и переливался красками. При входе торговали овощами и фруктами; пожилые торговки разворачивали на земле пёстрые платки с плодами томатного дерева и мясистыми тёмно-зелёными авокадо. Стив прошёл мимо прилавков с бобами в холщовых мешочках, для отвода глаз присмотрелся к арахису в стеклянных бутылках, а затем нырнул вглубь торговых рядов.

Новая эсэмеска застала его около палатки с цветастыми платьями.

«Я же велел выйти через шесть кварталов».

Ага, значит, есть какой-то датчик, отслеживающий местоположение. Интересно, насколько точно он определяет координаты и чем это чревато. Стив ничего не понимал в технике и с опаской относился к любому технологическому новшеству, но даже его скромных познаний хватило на то, чтобы просчитать варианты.

Вариант первый: незнакомец навесил на него жучок. Вариант второй: незнакомец использует геолокацию внутри телефона. Вариант третий: снайпера послали, чтобы Стив перехватил сумку, которая напичкана датчиками. Каждую гипотезу нужно было проверить.

Стив отошёл в сторонку, похлопал себя по карманам, изучил подвороты джинсов, ремень и футболку. Чисто. Стараясь не привлекать внимания, он наспех обшарил сумку, прощупав со всех сторон пистолет, винтовку, пачку салфеток и внутреннюю подкладку. Тоже ничего.

Оставался только телефон. От него стоило избавиться, но Стив медлил, потому что хотел собрать больше данных об отправителе.

В ожидании новой эсэмэски он подошёл к палатке с вёдрами и щётками. В палатке сидел мужчина, навалившись на крохотную табуретку, и неотрывно пялился в пыльный экранчик старенького телевизора с гнутой антенной. По международному каналу начались новости с субтитрами. На экране появилось лицо Стива.

— Интерпол объявил о начале международной операции по поимке Стивена Роджерса, также известного как Капитан Америка. Напомним, что Роджерс разыскивается за военные преступления и укрывательство Зимнего Солдата. По сообщениям пресс-службы Интерпола, международные спецслужбы напали на след Роджерса в Африке. «Мы объединили усилия с центральным разведывательным управлением США, Пентагоном и комиссией ООН. Из соображений безопасности я не могу поделиться подробностями операции, но уверяем вас, мы строго следуем букве закона и стремимся минимизировать риски для гражданских лиц». Конец цитаты.

Стив отвёл взгляд от экрана и отошёл подальше от прилавка. Миновав ряд с хозяйственными товарами, он сдвинулся поближе к выходу. В лавке для туристов он купил новые солнечные очки, бейсболку с надписью «Я люблю Ваканду», просторную футболку с чёрной пантерой, наушники для аудиогида и фотоаппарат-мыльницу на верёвке. В таком виде он сошёл бы за любого европейского туриста, приехавшего в Ваканду за экзотикой и острыми ощущениями.

Завернув за угол и спрятавшись за тряпкой, он переоделся. Футболка была на два размера больше и болталась на Стиве, визуально прибавляя лишнего веса. Маскарад не спасал от преследования, но на первое время подошёл. Сменив экипировку, Стив снова бросил взгляд на телефон. Пришла ещё одна эсэмэска: «Вернись туда, куда я сказал».

Это было что-то новенькое. Стив повидал кучу странностей, но ещё ни разу им не пытались манипулировать с помощью мобильного телефона и скрытого номера. Стиву стало интересно, к чему приведёт этот опыт. Игра с бинарной логикой: позвонить нельзя, написать — тоже. Можно либо соглашаться с приказом, либо игнорировать его.

Через десять минут он уже дошёл до нужного квартала. Незнакомец прислал новую эсэмэску, на сей раз с адресом. Стив зашёл в тёмный и пустой внутренний дворик между двумя обшарпанными трёхэтажными зданиями. Он был готов к облаве и внутренне напрягся, но за мусорными баками его ждал сюрприз. На стене висел обмотанный скотчем новенький телефон, а под ним оказалась бумажка с надписью печатными буквами. «Возьми новый и выброси старый».

Ну разве не мило.

 

* * *

 

Естественно, Стив не взял подарок. Ещё не хватало. Но вторая часть совета была не такой уж плохой. Стив стёр отпечатки, разбил телефон об стену и выбросил фрагменты в четыре мусорных бака.

Домой он возвращался окольными путями, на всякий случай запутывая след. Начал с микроавтобуса, пересел на такси, на нём добрался до бара, зашёл внутрь и вышел через чёрный ход. Оставшиеся три квартала преодолел пешком.

Миссис Руфаро страшно обрадовалась его появлению, засуетилась и выставила на стол ужин — мясо на гриле с жареным рисом. Стив хотел уйти в комнату, но хозяйка настояла на совместном ужине. Стив из вежливости съел свою порцию. Она молчала, пытливо разглядывая его зоркими чёрными глазами, не упускающими ни одной мелочи. Наконец спросила:

— Что, туго тебе приходится?

Это был первый раз, когда она дала знать, что секретов нет. Стив отложил вилку.

— Со мной много проблем.

— Ерунда.

— Увы, не ерунда. Если позволите, я проведу здесь ещё одну ночь и уеду завтра утром. На всякий случай: у вас есть ночная сигнализация?

Миссис Руфаро покачала головой.

— Глупостей не говори.

Он помолчал, осматривая кухню: прикидывал, что будет делать, если сюда заявится группа захвата. Отходных путей не так уж много. Дверные проёмы узкие, а окна неудобные. Лучше заранее отодвинуть щеколды. Хозяйка заметила, куда он смотрит, и сказала:

— Мой первый муж — вот с кем было много проблем. Значит, теперь ты у нас в розыске…

— Выходит, так.

— Ну, это ничего. Всякое бывает. Положить тебе салата?

— Спасибо, мэм, ничего не нужно. Пойду спать. Закройте дверь на два замка. Если что — вы меня не знаете.

Миссис Руфаро отодвинула миску с салатом на край стола. Стив встал и пошёл к своей спальне, но голос хозяйки остановил его.

— Я и сама видела всякое. Славные были деньки… Не то что сейчас. Хуже нет, чем сидеть без задания. Прямо не знала, куда себя деть.

Стив оглянулся на миссис Руфаро. Она буднично поправила передник. В её интонациях, жестах и мимике угадывалось что-то от Чёрной Вдовы.

— Спору нет, заварушка непростая. Зато сразу понимаешь, кто есть кто. У тебя есть друзья, Капитан?

— Я не Капитан.

— Так есть или нет?

— Есть, — сказал Стив. — Но они далеко. Да я и сам справлюсь.

— Некоторые люди никогда не бывают далеко, — философски изрекла миссис Руфаро. — Как этот твой… отмороженный.

— Да, — согласился Стив. — Это верно.

— Я что хочу сказать. Одному против всех не выстоять — даже такому, как ты. Нужен напарник. Не обязательно друг на века, но такой, чтобы мог поставить всё на карту, лишь бы ты выкарабкался. В конце концов, для чего ещё нужны такие заварушки, если не для проверки.

Стив улыбнулся одними губами. На душе было муторно, словно на рану насыпали щепоть соли.

— Что-то я заболталась, — спохватилась миссис Руфаро. — Пойду мыть тарелки. Не передумал уезжать?

— Нет.

— Ну, попытка не пытка… Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи, мэм. Спасибо, что приютили.

 

* * *

 

Ночью он плохо спал: задрёмывал, просыпался, прислушиваясь к звукам на улице, снова проваливался в чуткий и краткий сон. В каждом уголке сознания копошились тени.

Он бежал, лавируя по узким улицам, и за ним гналось нечто неизвестное и безымянное, многоликое и ускользающее. Стив не знал, как оно называется: Интерпол, ЦРУ, ФБР, АНБ, ООН — кто разберёт.

Страха не  было. Стив давно разучился бояться. Всё, что осталось, — тревога и мечта о покое.

Неужели это несбыточно? Просто оставьте меня в покое. Ненадолго. Ровно на столько, чтобы хватило на поиск книжки. Избавиться бы от кода — а дальше будь что будет. Сойдёт и тюрьма, лишь бы без последствий для Баки.

На рассвете Стив проснулся, застелил кровать, собрал вещи и ещё раз проверил сумку снайпера. Номер на винтовке был наполовину спилен. Такую манеру Стив встречал, когда работал в связке с американской разведкой.

Закончив с вещами, Стив вылез во внутренний двор из окна на кухне. План был прост: добраться до автовокзала, купить билеты на ближайший рейс на север, оставить винтовку в камере хранения. Не таскать же с собой такую бандуру: первый осмотр обернётся бойней, а к международным силам подключится полиция Ваканды. Не дай бог вмешается Т'Чалла. А он может. Если возьмутся за Т'Чаллу, рано или поздно найдут и Зимнего Солдата.

Все мысли Стива в перспективе сводились к Баки.

Ну, или почти все.

На автовокзале Стив сдал сумку снайпера в камеру хранения, купил фаст-фуд в коробке и, не глядя, съел его за столиком в центре зала. Было чудесное воскресное утро. Солнце не успело раскалить воздух и землю, и по вокзалу курсировали оживлённые и бодрые толпы, ещё не измученные зноем.

Стива толкнули в плечо. Он уронил коробку и наклонился к полу, чтобы поднять её. Над ухом раздалась трель. Стив выпрямился. Только что на столике было пусто, но теперь здесь уже лежал новенький смартфон, подозрительно похожий на вчерашний подарок из подворотни.

На экране высветилось входящее сообщение: «Больше так не делай».

И сразу следующее: «На твоём месте я бы не завтракал на вокзале. Здесь готовят чёрт знает из чего».

Стив осмотрелся. В толпе не было ничего подозрительного. Никто не оглядывался на него и не пялился, не сидел в стороне с напускным безразличием, не зависал надолго в точках лучшего обзора. По периметру зала висели камеры наблюдения. Стив подхватил свои вещи, взял смартфон и сделал вид, что направляется к автобусу. В том месте, где не хватало угла обзора камеры, он остановился и с минуту подождал.

Смартфон опять звякнул.

«Ехать в эту дыру — плохая идея».

Вот оно, подумал Стив. Незнакомец использует не только геолокацию, а ещё и камеры. Если уйти из обзора камер, он будет строить предположения, а не видеть реальную картину.

— Мия! Не пинайся!

Стив вздрогнул. Он стоял рядом с лавкой, на которой сидела девочка с альбомом и цветными карандашами. Она увлечённо разрисовывала лист каракулями, в пылу вдохновения дрыгая ногами в сандаликах. Мать суетилась вокруг девочки, раздавая указания: не дёргайся, веди себя прилично, не показывай людям язык. Устав от материнских наставлений, девочка поморщилась, подняла голову и уставилась на Стива. Её мать как раз отвернулась, чтобы посмотреть расписание.

— Красивый рисунок, — похвалил Стив и снял очки. — Можно одолжить у тебя лист и карандаш?

Девочка вырвала лист из блокнота. Стив взял красный карандаш и написал два слова: «Кто ты?». Девочка с интересом следила за его действиями. Стив вернул карандаш, подошёл к камере и поднял лист повыше. Мысленно он взывал: ну давай, напиши мне что-нибудь.

Смартфон молчал.

Стив скомкал лист и бросил его в мусорку. Взгляд зацепился за полицейского в другой стороне зала. Он смотрел на Стива круглыми от удивления глазами и что-то говорил в рацию.

Очки, вспомнил Стив.

Надо же было так глупо подставиться.

Стив надел очки, взял с пола сумку с вещами и лёгким шагом двинулся к выходу. Пришла новая эсэмэска: «Три копа у восточного входа, два у западного. Посередине чисто». Незнакомец проигнорировал вопрос, зато охотно включился в дело.

Стив вышел на улицу через центральную дверь. Он уже слышал, как в зале за его спиной громко кричат на местном языке. Оценил обстановку: справа толпы, слева парковка и промзона. На парковке мужчина в костюме вылезал из серой «Тойоты», прижимая к уху смартфон.

Снова раздалась знакомая трель: надо же, какой настырный спаситель. «Стягивают спецназ, будет через три минуты». Стив посмотрел на серую «Тойоту», затем скользнул взглядом к полицейской машине. Коп как раз вышел и трусцой побежал к восточному входу в автовокзал, оставив дверь открытой.

И чему их только учат.

Стив подошёл к полицейской машине, сел в неё и вырулил со стоянки. Он положил телефон на соседнее сиденье, чтобы посматривать на экран. Незнакомец по ту сторону не заставил себя ждать.

«Кэп, ты само благоразумие. Чего мелочишься? Угнал бы сразу грузовик со спецназовцами».

Спустя несколько секунд он сменил гнев на милость.

«Через сто метров налево».

Стив повернул налево. В зеркале заднего вида он видел, как на повороте появляются машины с включёнными мигалками. Стив врубил полицейскую рацию и, прислушиваясь к сводкам, прибавил скорости. Телефон пиликнул и сообщил: «Проскочи на светофоре, будет пробка».

Стив проскочил на зелёный свет светофора, и фаза тут же сменилась на красный. Пять или шесть машин встали за ним. Полицейские пытались прорваться по тротуару, но Стив успел свернуть. Очередной светофор тоже горел зелёным и точно так же сменил фазу после того, как Стив проехал.

Нет, это не совпадение. Один раз — ладно, но два раза — уже закономерность. Кто-то взял под контроль городскую инфраструктуру.

В самом деле, кто бы это мог быть?

«На машине копов стоит датчик. Под приборной панелью».

Стив на ходу наклонился к приборной панели и пошарил под ней, но не понял, что есть что.

«Найди и отключи».

Легко сказать. Стив нашарил какие-то провода и выдрал их с корнем. Рация затихла.

«Ты идиот?» — осведомилась эсэмэска.

— Зато ты у нас технический гений!

На очередном перекрёстке он так увлёкся поисками датчика, что чуть не врезался в столб. Он выкрутил руль вправо и подумал: машину пора бросать. Заехал во внутренний двор, чтобы не было видно с дороги, припарковался, схватил сумку и побежал к пожарной лестнице. Оттуда перебрался в подъезд и вышел с противоположной стороны здания.

«Заброшка через два квартала», — любезно посоветовал смартфон.

 

* * *

 

— Мистер Старк!

— Одну минуту.

Тони надиктовал Пятнице сообщение, отвернулся от экрана и нажал на кнопку под столом. Интерфейс системы слежения, развёрнутый на половину комнаты, шустро свернулся в маленький экран, транслирующий прогноз погоды в Нью-Йорке.

В мастерскую вошёл секретарь по связям с общественностью — энергичный, но бестолковый парень, назначенный комиссией ООН. Девчачье имя: то ли Энджи, то ли Эшли. Тони предпочитал не хранить в голове такую малозначительную информацию.

— Звонил генерал Росс, сэр. Хочет, чтобы вы дали комментарий по поводу Роджерса.

— Какой ещё комментарий?

— Разве не помните? Что вы поддерживаете совместную работу Интерпола, ЦРУ и ООН и что супергерои…

— Мне некогда, — отрезал Тони.

— Хотите, чтобы я написал пресс-релиз?

— Хочу, чтобы ты принёс кофе и перестал меня грузить.

Брови секретаря поползли вверх. Тони прикинул, как бы выпроводить его без последствий.

— Серьёзно, Энди. У меня нет времени на эту чепуху.

— Меня зовут Эннис.

— И ты этим гордишься?

— Генерал Росс сказал, что в рамках сотрудничества Мстителей с комиссией ООН вы обязаны давать комментарии по внешнеполитическим событиям, связанным с супергероями. Поимка Стивена Роджерса…

— Ой, да напиши что хочешь. Меня это не касается.

— Но, сэр…

— Я же сказал — исчезни, Эшли! На носу совет директоров, и ещё я занят учебной программой. Мне что, делать больше нечего? Только комментарии давать?

— Простите, сэр, я всё понимаю. Но Капитан в розыске…

— Да плевал я на Капитана. Пусть сами разбираются. Давай, шевелись.

Дверь за секретарём закрылась. Тони поморщился. Голова болела с самого утра. В правый висок словно ввинтили шуруп, и теперь боль от виска растекалась по всему черепу. Особенно сильно ныл затылок.

Тони опустил голову на подголовник кресла, помассировал виски и сказал себе: соберись. Не время распускать сопли.

— Пятница, как там дела?

— Объект зашёл на территорию промзоны.

— Спецназ?

— Дезориентирирован.

— Что со сводками?

— Полицейские его потеряли.

Тони с облегчением выдохнул.

— Подбрось ориентировку в южных кварталах. Пусть стянут туда подразделения. Это даст нам время.

— Да, сэр. Хотите отправить объекту что-то ещё?

Колеблясь, Тони закусил губу.

— Нет, это всё.

— Как скажете.

Голос Пятницы затих. В задумчивости Тони покачался на стуле. Он никак не мог сообразить, что чувствует. Столько раз клялся: больше я в это дерьмо ни ногой. Повторял на разные лады, убедил ООН, правительство, генерала Росса. Даже сам почти поверил.

И вот пожалуйста.

На пятом десятке лет жизнь подбрасывала Тони Старку много нового. Проблемы с сердцем, раскол Мстителей, крах в личной жизни, а теперь ещё и это.

Неделю назад он созвал пресс-конференцию и во всеуслышанье объявил, что прощается с карьерой Железного Человека. Вопросов было столько, что двадцатиминутная конференция затянулась на два с половиной часа. Тони врал напропалую: первым делом он сообщил, что целиком и полностью на стороне государства, после этого наплёл, что не поддерживает контактов с Мстителями, а в финале заявил, что хочет уйти на покой, чтобы заняться обучением рядовых солдат.

Мир будет в порядке, если каждый станет Железным Человеком. Эту фразу он тренировал у зеркала, чтобы не дрогнул голос.

Зал взорвался аплодисментами, а у Тони появилась отмазка. Теперь он мог безнаказанно отшивать Росса и его людей. На любую просьбу о сотрудничестве он отвечал: простите, но я и так делаю всё, что в моих силах. Я бросил всё, чтобы разработать вам учебную программу, и, пока вы возитесь с текущими делами, я смотрю в будущее. Так что, будьте любезны, решайте вопросы без меня.

Пентагон купился — или, по крайней мере, сделал вид. Тони знал, что надолго это не затянется. Месяца два, от силы три, а потом военные сообразят, что никакой учебной программы нет. Тони просто выигрывал время на размышления. Распечатывал и снова запечатывал прощальное письмо Роджерса. Последняя фраза мозолила ему глаза.

«Если буду нужен, я приду».

Ага. Конечно.

День за днём Тони вёл внутренний монолог, обращённый к воображаемому Кэпу. Роджерс, ты всегда был нужен мне. В детстве, когда отец доводил меня до трясучки; в юности, когда умерли родители; в молодости, когда я торговал оружием и ждал, когда кто-нибудь хорошенько вдарит мне по мозгам. Ты был нужен, когда закрутилась история с Заковианским соглашением. И сейчас, когда не надо спасать мир — хорошо бы самому выкарабкаться, — ты нужен мне больше всех на свете. Чтобы сел напротив и спокойным голосом сказал прописную истину: всё наладится. Когда ты говоришь — я верю.

И где тебя черти носят?

Внутренние монологи вошли в привычку. Тони нравилось, что воображаемый Кэп молчалив. Он не спорит, не упрекает и не стоит на своём до последнего. Если не дать Кэпу шанса ответить, односторонний разговор становится даже приятным.

Настоящий Стив был совсем не таким: он не стеснялся в выражениях, имел твёрдую позицию по любому вопросу, и каждое его слово задевало Тони за живое. Мало кто мог пробить броню, но у Стива получалось. Тони одновременно хотел поговорить с настоящим Стивом и боялся этого.

Телефон-раскладушку, который Роджерс прислал по почте, Тони задвинул в нижний ящик стола. Рука не поднималась набрать номер. Тони не знал, с чего начать и чем продолжить, и, главное, как не скатиться в скандал с обвинениями.

Скандал они уже проходили. Ничего хорошего из этого не вышло. У Тони не было запасных рёбер и второго сердца, чтобы пережить новый раскол.

Телефон пролежал в нижнем ящике больше недели. Иногда Тони отодвигал ящик, просто чтобы посмотреть и убедиться, что это не выдумка. Капитан хотел мира и просил в письме прощения. Говорил: «Мы все делаем то, что должно».

Стив оставил ниточку к примирению, и Тони волен был решать — схватиться за эту ниточку или нет.

На другой неделе генерал Росс пропихнул в «Старк Индастриз» своего секретаря по связям с общественностью. Парень появился днём, когда Тони не было в офисе. Вечером Тони обнаружил, что ящик слегка отодвинут. Телефон был на месте, но переместился на пару дюймов.

Тони поднял записи с камер наблюдения. Ушлый сукин сын был не семи пядей во лбу — он отключил те камеры, которые были на виду, но не учёл, что за всеми действиями в новом здании «Мстителей» следит Пятница. Так Тони узнал, что секретарь рылся в его вещах, нашёл телефон и переписал номер. По номеру через мобильного оператора можно было отследить примерное местонахождение абонента.

От фактов было не сбежать. Тони накосячил. Случайно и по безалаберности, но какая разница? Нужно было предвидеть, что генерал Росс не спустит дело на тормозах. Его политическое положение стало слишком шатким. Пытаясь избежать отставки, он будет пользоваться любыми средствами, чтобы провернуть новое дело и нарастить политический капитал. А поимка военного преступника — отличный медийный повод.

Тони сказал себе: Росс сделал предсказуемый шаг, но ты увлёкся мелочами и прошляпил главное. Если Кэпа поймают — ты будешь виноват.

Внутренний голос в ответ нашёптывал: не лезь в это. Из-за соглашения ты и так по уши в неприятностях. Твои костюмы вот-вот объявят госсобственностью, пересмотр соглашения затягивается, Мстители разбежались кто куда. Разве этого мало?

Да, ты подставил Капитана, но Капитан тоже хорош. Взять хотя бы историю с Барнсом, или битву в аэропорту, или бункер... Подумай хорошенько: зачем помогать Кэпу? Вы разошлись по двум сторонам, смирись наконец-то.

Но Тони не умел смиряться.

 

* * *

 

Стив выбрал этот бар, потому что здесь был телевизор. Бармен, стоящий за обшарпанной стойкой, больше интересовался политикой, чем спортом, поэтому с экрана не сходили новости. Стив сел поближе к телевизору, нацепил очки и натянул на голову капюшон кенгурухи.

Выпуски международных новостей на английском языке чередовались с местными новостями. Ваканда вышла на международную арену, но новый король не спешил ехать на заседания Совбеза ООН. Он давал комментарии на родном языке и строго в своей резиденции. Эти заявления любезно сопровождались субтитрами на английском, что можно было бы счесть жестом доброй воли.

В остальном Т'Чалла был непреклонен.

— Операция длится больше тридцати часов, и пока что наши многоуважаемые союзники не добились каких-либо существенных результатов. Я хочу подчеркнуть, что Ваканда всегда дружественно встречала инициативы правительства США. Мы пошли навстречу нашим партнёрам и даже подключили к поискам Стива Роджерса нашу полицию.

Бармен что-то пробурчал, протирая тряпкой стойку.

— Однако, — продолжил Т'Чалла, — наши партнёры считают, что этого недостаточно. Они просят разрешения удвоить состав группы захвата и стянуть в Ваканду военные подразделения. Мы понимаем и поддерживаем стремление США поймать Стивена Роджерса, но я должен заметить, что по нормам международного права это расценивается как военное вторжение.

Мужик, сидящий через один стул от Стива, сказал что-то про Кению. Они с барменом вступили в оживлённую дискуссию. Стив понимал отдельные слова, мысленно достраивая всё остальное. Бармен считал, что Капитан уехал в Эфиопию — мол, оттуда легче сбежать на север, — а его собеседник настаивал, что было бы умнее затеряться в Кении. Там же куча заповедников. Притворишься туристом на сафари, и никто даже не проверять не будет.

Т'Чалла, между тем, продолжал:

— Сегодня утром я дал разрешение продлить операцию до семидесяти двух часов. После этого все иностранные спецподразделения должны будут покинуть территорию страны — с Роджерсом или без него.

Стив читал с экрана быстрее, чем король говорил. Дочитав, он уставился в стакан. На дне плескался виски. Стив хотел заказать что-нибудь безалкогольное, но решил не выделяться.

Ай да Т'Чалла. Вот у кого стоит поучиться. Его высочество виртуозно лавировал между собственными интересами, просьбой Стива и требованиями Пентагона. Ни словом, ни жестом не дал понять, что знает об этом деле больше, чем говорит. Стив не любил изворотливых людей, но поведение Т'Чаллы обнадёживало. Стив надеялся, что, когда дело коснётся Баки, его высочество проявит ту же предусмотрительность и дипломатичность.

Вот бы все были такими.

Говоря «все», Стив подразумевал Тони.

Он весь день ждал сообщения. Сгодилось бы что угодно. Саркастический комментарий по поводу виски, упрёк в технофобии, совет в приказной форме. В отсутствии эсэмэсок Стива одолевали мрачные мысли: он гадал, зачем Старк в это втянулся, и насколько он рискует. Не было возможности сказать «Спасибо» и спросить, что происходит. Писать на бумажках и подносить бумажки к камерам было небезопасно: Стив мог задействовать эти каналы связи только тогда, когда был уверен, что они под контролем Тони. Оставалось только ждать.

Но что, если ждать нечего? Что, если Старка уже отследили военные, и прямо сейчас он сидит под стражей за пособничество военному преступнику?

Впрочем, нет. Маловероятно, что Тони под стражей. В технологиях он разбирается намного лучше, чем люди из Пентагона. Наверняка он заранее запутал следы и подстрелил соломку.

С другой стороны, осторожность — не его сильная сторона. Слишком часто Стив видел, как у Старка едет крыша. С него сталось бы провести безумный и самоубийственный манёвр, забыв о последствиях.

Ладно, хватит. Роджерс, ты сроду не был паникёром, так не надо и начинать. Старк не пишет, потому что нет необходимости. Ты ушёл от преследования, а значит, тебе не нужна помощь.

Да, но... Тони мог бы написать и без повода.

Брось. Что за сентиментальность? Отвык от одиночества — привыкай заново.

Дело не в одиночестве, подумал Стив. Я просто устал воевать.

Надо же, как бывает. Действительно устал. В другой раз Стив не стал бы прятаться от преследователей, а пришёл бы к ним сам, да ещё сколотил команду для сопротивления. Он искал войну, сколько себя помнил, и на войне чувствовал себя живым и нужным.

Его доконал день, когда он начал воевать со своими. Если бы не это, до сих пор бегал бы со щитом и горя не знал.

Стива тронули за плечо. Он вздрогнул и посмотрел на бармена. Перегнувшись через стойку, бармен что-то говорил про виски. Кажется, он хотел спросить, повторить или нет.

Стив помотал головой, и тогда бармен всмотрелся в него повнимательнее.

— Американ? — осведомился он с проблеском подозрения.

И опять началось.

* * *

— Да поймите наконец! Я играл по вашим правилам, подписал это сраное соглашение…

— Какое-какое соглашение? — переспросил генерал Росс.

Тони прижал наушник к уху, глубоко вдохнул и чётко, как по бумажке, произнёс:

— Мы договаривались, что комиссия будет регулировать действия Мстителей в случае угрозы. Сейчас ни о какой угрозе и речи не идёт.

Наушник взорвался протестами.

— Как это не идёт? А военный преступник, разгуливающий среди гражданских, — это не угроза?

— Роджерс никого не убил и нигде не засветился. Если он чему-то и угрожает, то только вашему предвыборному рейтингу.

— Не надо истерик.

— Что вы, я даже не начинал. Хочу, чтобы мы поняли друг друга. Я не собираюсь участвовать в этом цирке с Вакандой и не собираюсь давать комментарии в прессе.

Генерал разразился гневным рокотом.

— Старк, вы обязаны следовать условиям соглашения! Вы будете делать то, что я скажу. Это не обсуждается. В операции я готов обойтись и без вас, но люди должны знать, что мы используем все ресурсы. Так что идите к прессе и скажите им, что вы поможете нам искать Роджерса, а иначе…

Тони зажмурился до красно-зелёных пятен. В эту минуту он отлично понимал, что чувствует Беннер перед тем, как перевоплощается в Халка.

— Что иначе?

В наушнике возникла заминка — то ли связь барахлила, то ли Росс задохнулся от бешенства.

— Что иначе? — повторил Тони.

— Я заявлю в прямом эфире, что вы отказываетесь сотрудничать с правительством.

Видимо, Росс рассчитывал, что собеседник испугается скандала. Политики как дети: для них нет хуже наказания, чем публичный выговор.

— Сенсация века, — скучающим тоном сказал Тони. — Старк ведёт себя, как мудак. Первый случай в истории. Давайте приспустим флаги по этому поводу…

— Ваша репутация висит на волоске. Все знают, что вы упустили Роджерса.

Да уж. «Упустил» — лучше и не скажешь.

— Старк, я иду вам навстречу…

— Ой, правда, что ли? Вот спасибо.

— Я даю вам шанс исправиться.

— Вы приказываете, — поправил Тони.

— И, как Мститель, вы обязаны подчиниться.

— Новости, что ли, не смотрите? Я в отставке.

Тони нажал на кнопку «Сбросить вызов». Несколько минут было тихо. Наслаждаясь тишиной, он встал и с удовольствием прошёлся по мастерской, разминая ноги.

Целый день Тони потратил на переговоры — сначала ездил на встречи и лицом к лицу убеждал военных сбавить обороты, затем созванивался с Хэппи и решал вопросы с Паучком, а под конец поругался с Россом.

Это сулило ему тысячу проблем, но он не чувствовал себя виноватым. Злился, разве что. Больше на себя, чем на Росса. Ввязался в новый политический замес — и ради чего?

Будем честны — Стиву Роджерсу плевать. Он не оценит усилий, даже не спросит, во что встала эта авантюра. В его мире главное — это долг, и все друг другу что-то должны.

— Мистер Старк, — сказала Пятница, — вам стоит взглянуть на сводки.

— Кэп опять во что-то вляпался?

— Да, сэр. Но ситуация не критическая. Его узнали в баре, но мистер Роджерс ушёл раньше, чем приехала полиция.

— Хвост есть?

— Нет, сэр.

— Пострадавшие?

— Мистер Роджерс не ввязывался в драки.

— Тогда в чём дело?

— Я могу ошибаться, но мне кажется, что он оставил вам сообщение.

От удивления Тони перестал наворачивать круги по мастерской и остановился. Он специально подключил к каналу связи новый алгоритм шифрования, чтобы не дать военным отследить сигналы.

— Да ладно? И как он обошёл алгоритм?

Пятница невозмутимо ответила:

— Мистер Роджерс взял баллончик у граффитиста и написал сообщение на стене. Хотите взглянуть, сэр?

Вдруг потянуло выпить. Если Кэп догадался — а он, конечно же, догадался, — сейчас начнутся нравоучения. Тони, не делай то, не делай сё, сиди тихо и не выкаблучивайся. Говорят, что в одну реку дважды не войдёшь, но есть реки, которые не меняются.

Отношения с Кэпом — это пытка. Даже если просто читать сообщения — всё равно пытка.

— Сэр?

— Да. Покажи запись.

Тони подошёл к столу и взглянул на экран. В грязном переулке между мусорными баками стоял высокий человек в капюшоне и выводил на стене буквы баллончиком: «С тобой всё в порядке?»

Да чтоб тебя.

* * *

Стив отдал баллончик граффитисту, отошёл в безопасное место и прождал около часа. В голове роились неприятные мысли. Может, вернуться и приписать в конце обращение? Не просто «С тобой всё в порядке?», а «С тобой всё в порядке, ТС?».

Стив уповал на то, что Старк в фоновом режиме мониторит обстановку с городских камер, а система разпознавания реагирует на триггеры. Инициалы — это мощный триггер, Пятница не пропустит. Жаль, что идея слишком раскованная. Если генерал Росс не дурак, он тоже запросит записи с камер наблюдения. Написать «ТС» — значит подставить Старка.

Аппаратные интриги давались Стиву трудно; что ни говори, а в закулисной политике он смыслил очень мало. Не привык к тайнам и секретности: всё, что не делал, делал открыто, и до недавнего времени об этом не жалел.

На восточной окраине города ближе к дороге стояли щиты с облупившейся жёлтой краской: «Внимание! Опасное излучение». В прежние времена здесь хранили шахтовое оборудование по добыче вибраниума, и, хотя металл давно вывезли, инфраструктура сохранилась. По периметру забора висели камеры, работающие через раз, а склад производил впечатление покинутого, но не заброшенного. Черные Пантеры зорко следили за всем, что касалось вибраниума, даже если склад не использовался по назначению.

Стив не хотел в очередной раз пользоваться ресурсами Т'Чаллы, но было бы глупо ночевать на открытой улице. Он надеялся, что люди Т'Чаллы не сдадут его Интерполу, если заметят, однако надежда была весьма призрачной.

С наступлением темноты Стив перелез через ограду, затаился в тени за складом и дождался, когда пожилой охранник обойдёт территорию. Осмотрел здание по периметру: все двери закрыты. Пришлось выбить локтем стекло на первом этаже. Сначала Стив удивился, почему не сработала сигнализация, но затем услышал знакомую трель. Он залез в карман, вытащил телефон и посмотрел на экран.

«Везде тебя страховать надо».

Из груди вырвался вздох. Сработало. Тони жив, здоров и всё так же невыносим.

От облегчения даже голову повело. Стив привалился к кирпичной стене, выравнивая дыхание.

Отдышавшись, он перелез через осколки и втащил сумку с вещами. Бесшумно ступая по пыльному полу, обошёл несколько залов на первом этаже. То, что надо: тихо и спокойно. Стив поставил телефон на беззвучный режим, и тут же пришла новая эсэмэска.

«Я нашёл чертежи. В западном крыле есть выход водопровода».

Удивительно, как Тони Старк умудрялся думать на два шага вперёд при полном отсутствии стратегического мышления.

Стив достал из сумки фонарик и пошёл на поиски. Скоро он нашёл ссохшуюся деревянную дверь. Толкнул плечом — проём осыпался пылью, но дверь поддалась. Луч фонарика выхватил из темноты старую тахту, столик и стул.

Наверное, когда-то тут дежурил охранник или заведующий складом. Пыль кружила в воздухе, танцуя под светом фонарика. Справа за тахтой виднелось тёмное пятно на полу, по форме напоминающее след от шкафа или холодильника, а за ним — ещё одна дверь.

Стив толкнул её и оказался в душевой. Здесь были унитаз, раковина и душевой поддон. Под потолком висела лейка. Стив положил телефон на раковину и наугад провернул кран, ни на что не надеясь. Лейка выплюнула ржавчину и вдруг окатила Стива прохладной водой.

Стив поставил фонарик за смесителем, направив луч света на потолок. Стало чуть светлее. Стив разделся и встал под душ. Прохладные струи жалили кожу; он растёр плечи, чтобы было не так холодно.

В этом огромном здании он был совершенно один, и только экран телефона, лежавшего на раковине, слабо светился в темноте, обозначая хоть какую-то связь с внешним миром. Все остальные связи Стив оборвал сам, надеясь, что однажды сможет к ним вернуться. В нём жила иррациональная уверенность в том, что нынешние неприятности — это временно.

Бегство — временно; проблемы с государством — временно; тупик с красной книжкой — временно.

Но, если это временно, то что же тогда постоянно?

С тех пор, как его нашли во льдах, в жизни Стива не было ни одного спокойного месяца. Он провёл почти пять лет в чужом времени и чужом мире, но так и не нашёл себе места — ни материального, ни абстрактного. Если ты пять лет живёшь на пороховой бочке, не стоит прикрываться ярлыком «временно». То, как ты проводишь каждый день, — это и есть твоя настоящая жизнь.

Стив прижался лбом к кафельной плитке на стене. Хорошо, что здесь нет ни камер, ни зеркала. Можно минутку побыть слабым. Теперь это ощущение почти забыто, но в детстве и юности Стив был слаб, как котёнок. Бывали дни, когда он не мог поднять чашку с чаем — пальцы тряслись, как у больного Паркинсоном.

Он думал, что тело — это клетка. Иногда просторная, но чаще всего тесная. Стив отказывался признавать клетку частью себя самого; он искал ключ к свободе и способ превозмочь то, чем наделён от рождения.

Теперь, по прошествии стольких лет, он не мог внятно ответить на вопрос, получилось или нет.

В музее Капитана были стенды, посвящённые детству Стива. Они рисовали красивую историю о том, как человек делает себя сам, не сдаваясь и не опуская рук. Посетители, расхаживающие по залам, смотрели на фотографии, вчитывались в пометки и в архивные документы. Каждый думал: у Роджерса получилось — значит, получится и у меня.

Боже, какой грандиозный обман. Красивый фасад, киношная картинка, а за ней кровь, пот и грязь, погоня, отсутствие личной жизни, заброшенные склады без горячей воды и крах самоидентификации. Музей не объяснял главного: большую часть жизни Стив Роджерс прожил бессильным, немощным, недовольным собой мальчишкой. У него были постоянные проблемы, и он не больно-то хорошо понимал, как жить в согласии с собой. Ему подвернулся шанс исправить что-то в материальном мире, но внутри, за фасадом, ни черта изменилось. Он оставался тем же парнем, который не знает, как встроиться в реальность; тем, кто охотнее пойдёт на войну, чем найдёт работу; тем, кто больше ценит жизнь окружающих, чем свою собственную.

Что оставалось-то? Отказаться от предложения доктора Эрскина — чтобы что? Какая у него была бы жизнь без эксперимента по созданию суперсолдата?

Он бы снова и снова пытался обмануть медкомиссию; поездил бы по разным штатам, нигде не находя себе места. Чтобы не умереть с голоду, подрабатывал бы карикатуристом в газетах, не рассчитывая на успех. Таланта не хватило бы.

Баки ушёл бы на фронт и нашёл там смерть. Никто не спас бы его из плена. Пытаясь справиться с чувством вины, Стив ходил бы к его родителям. Пил бы чай за столом с миссис Барнс, боясь посмотреть ей в глаза. В висках стучала бы мысль: это я должен быть на месте Баки. Но кто ж меня возьмёт? С врагом бьются сильные и здоровые. Слабые и хилые сидят дома, коротая дни в ожидании смерти, приходящей естественным путём.

При хорошем раскладе Баки бы вернулся домой живым. Немного потрёпанным, но в целом здоровым. Он бы женился, завёл детей. Стив, конечно, подвязался бы в крёстные отцы и однажды стал тем самым чахлым дядей в чужой гостиной, который вечно ходит на семейные праздники и сидит в конце стола с неприкаянным видом.

Что ещё? Захудалая работа на окраине Бруклина, проблемы с сердцем, прогрессирующая астма. Собственная семья? Нет, это вряд ли. С таким характером семью не заводят — друзей-то можно по пальцем пересчитать. Экономический подъём в пятидесятых поддержал бы шаткое жизненное положение Стива, позволив протянуть ещё немного. Денег на нормальное лечение у него отродясь не было, как не было и возможности их заработать. К началу шестидесятых он бы наверняка схватил сердечный приступ и тихо умер в маленькой, бедненькой и чистенькой квартирке. Баки — к тому времени зрелый, умный, вполне успешный мужик без лишних заскоков, — по старой дружбе организовал бы хорошие похороны. Но на них некому было бы прийти.

Такова правда. Невыносимая реальность; думать о ней так омерзительно именно потому, что она правдива. Некоторые умеют петь, некоторые делают отличную мебель, создают скульптуры, пишут книги, ведут переговоры, зарабатывают свои деньги или считают чужие. Некоторые борются за права, некоторые строят города, дороги, космические корабли. Некоторые воспитывают людей, а некоторые создают их. Что до Стива, то он отлично умел жертвовать собой и убивать плохих парней.

Больше ничего. Вообще ничего.

Стив закрутил кран и отряхнулся, как собака. От холода его потряхивало. Или не от холода? Да какая разница.

Он вытащил из сумки запасную футболку и спортивные штаны. Оделся, взял телефон и фонарик, вышел в подсобку и лёг на тахту. В воздух поднялись облачка серой пыли. Стив погасил фонарик и в полной темноте смотрел в потолок, жалея, что погоня временно прекратилась. Сейчас она была бы очень кстати. Международная операция создавала приятную иллюзию, что Стив занят чем-то важным. Когда за Стивом гнались, ему писал Тони. Можно было представить, что всё осталось как прежде.

Экран телефона вспыхнул белым светом. Стив сощурился и прочитал сообщение.

«Забыл спросить, какого хрена ты делаешь в Ваканде. Опять прячешь своего наёмника?».

Да, мысленно ответил Стив. Опять прячу. И буду прятать столько, сколько нужно.

«Впрочем, это не моё дело. Ты очень чётко дал это понять».

Стив тяжело вздохнул, откинул голову на тахту и поднял телефон так, чтобы видеть экран. Эсэмэски приходили не переставая, иногда с опечатками и дурацкими восклицательными знаками. Похоже, Тони отказался от диктовки и печатал вручную.

«Знаешь, а рёбра почти уже зажили. Спасибо, что помог протестировать костюм!»

«Ты з-ззнал, что вибраниум даже при небольшом замахе пробивает три слоя титанового сплава?»

«Иногда всё ещё хочется дать тебе в зубы»

«Надеюсь, ты доволен. Добился, чего хотел?»

«Надеюсь, ты, блядь, счастлив!»

«Нет, правда, и чего ты этим добился?!»

«Ещё и строишь из себя хорошего парня. Второй раз я на это не куплюсь»

«А главное, что меня удивляет, — как ты умудряешься всегда оставаться в белом»

Стив зажмурился. Думал, что будет злиться, но почему-то не злился. Его вдруг пронзило сложное и тяжёлое чувство — сочувствие. Старку было так паршиво, что Стив чувствовал это сквозь часовые пояса и тысячи километров.

Да, Старк перегибал палку. Как и всегда. Да, он тоже не был безгрешен, наломал дров и зря прогнулся под генерала. Но, если бы у Стива была возможность, он бы сейчас сказал: «Прости».

* * *

Утром Стив проснулся мгновенно, будто во тьме вдруг включили свет. Он открыл глаза и сел, пытаясь понять, что его разбудило. Телефон вибрировал. Пришло три новых сообщения с интервалом в пару минут.

«Уходи оттуда»

«Роджерс, где ты?»

«Ты что, ещё не ушёл?»

Стив сунул телефон в карман, застегнул сумку и перебросил её через плечо. Хотел умыться, но на это не было времени. Он услышал далёкий и неразборчивый звук, будто в комнату скреблась кошка. Встал с тахты, сделал пару шагов к двери. Звук раздавался из соседнего помещения. Кто-то вошёл в здание и теперь обходил его мелкими перебежками.

Стив открыл дверь подсобки, вышел в пустой цех, но успел сделать только пару шагов к окнам.

— Стоять!

Громкий голос отозвался в зале эхом. Стив медленно обернулся. В противоположной стороне зала стоял спецназовец в полном обмундировании. Он держал Стива под прицелом, не сводя с него глаз.

— Положи сумку и подними руки.

Стив сделал всё, как сказали. Спецназовец подошёл ближе, огляделся по сторонам и остановился метрах в десяти от Стива.

Стив разглядывал его, замерев без движения. Он не хотел лишний раз нервировать человека с оружием. Бог с ним, с ранением. Главное, что на выстрел придётся ответить. Стив видел слабые места в обороне противника: неуверенную позу, беззащитную шею, сбитые наколенники и чрезмерно тяжёлое вооружение, которое не лучшим образом сказывается на скорости.

Молодой парень в каске, но без балаклавы; белый, немного загорелый, с голубыми глазами, расширенными от страха. Конечно, он испуган — на его месте любой бы наделал в штаны. Парня послали на плановый обход в одиночку. Похоже, его начальство не рассчитывало, что Стив действительно скрывается на территории склада. Они хотели поставить галочку в рапорте, только и всего.

Теперь спецназовцу придётся без подкрепления и подстраховки бороться с суперсолдатом. Условия неравны. Одно неверное движение — и он испортит себе карьеру и жизнь.

— Спокойно, — тихо сказал Стив. — Я без оружия.

— Лечь на пол.

— Давай не будем усложнять.

Парень воинственно поджал губы и повторил:

— На пол, я сказал.

Стив взглядом показал на руки, поднял их повыше и медленно обернулся кругом. Он хотел показать, что оружия действительно нет, но парень перепугался ещё больше. Вскинул винтовку, облизал губы, стал нервно оглядываться. Видно, он был совсем новичок.

— А ну не дёргаться!

Щёлкнул затвор винтовки. Чёрт, подумал Стив. Всё-таки придётся сражаться. От предназначения не сбежишь: война — это единственная работа, на которую он способен.

Вместе с тем, Стива не отпускала тоскливая мысль. Ну, покалечу я сейчас этого парня, — дальше-то что?

— Слушай… тебя как по званию?

Спецназовец промолчал, шумно дыша через нос.

— Если выстрелишь, мне придётся ответить. А я бы этого не хотел. Понимаешь?

Не к месту завибрировал телефон в кармане. Спецназовец перехватил винтовку поудобнее. Он всё ещё не стрелял и не отводил глаз от Стива. Даже не моргал — наверное, наслушался баек о том, что Мстители работают с молниеносной скоростью, и боялся прошляпить момент атаки.

В его глазах мелькал не только страх. Что-то ещё. Удивление и восхищение, какое бывает при встрече со звездой экрана. Стиву пришла в голову мысль, что во время обучения этот парень смотрел мотивационные ролики от Капитана. О том, что надо сохранять бдительность, следовать правилам и всегда делать то, что должно.

Красивые слова.

Карман опять завибрировал.

— Извини, — сказал Стив. — Даю слово, это просто эсэмэска. Могу я?..

Спецназовец подобрался. Он ни сказал ни да, ни нет, но Стив расценил это как согласие. Он осторожно достал телефон и взглянул на экран. Два сообщения.

«Клянусь богом, если ты не выйдешь, я пришлю Марка»

«Роджерс, не шути со мной»

Стив опустил телефон обратно в карман и опять воззрился на спецназовца, опустив руки по швам. Они смотрели друг на друга и молчали.

— Я делаю свою работу, — вдруг сказал спецназовец.

Стив схватился за соломинку.

— Я знаю. И не хочу трогать тех, кто просто исполняет приказы.

«Не хочу продолжать войну», — вот что на самом деле он хотел сказать.

Раздался треск и шорох — это ожила рация, закреплённая на ремне на груди спецназовца.

— Боец, как слышите? Доложите обстановку.

Спецназовец колебался. Стив смиренно ждал, когда он примет какое-нибудь решение. Указал взглядом на рацию: мол, ответь, без этого никуда.

— Боец, как слышно?

Спецназовец поднёс к губам рацию, нажал на кнопку и сказал:

— Всё чисто.

— У вас там был какой-то грохот…

— Да, здесь… Здесь была собака.

— Всё осмотрели?

— Да.

— Возвращайтесь к передвижному штабу.

— Есть, сэр.

Спецназовец опустил рацию. Не делая резких движений, Стив наклонился к полу, взял сумку и попятился. Спецназовец опустил винтовку. По его лицу со лба скатилась капля пота.

— Спасибо, — сказал Стив. — Если выкарабкаюсь — я твой должник.

Спецназовец дал ему отойти к окну, а напоследок позвал:

— Капитан.

Внутри будто что-то дёрнулось.

— Держитесь.

* * *

Перед заграждением Стив снова надел очки и бейсболку; он знал, что это теперь не спасёт его — по всему городу наверняка разослали новые ориентировки, — но другой маскировки не было. Он перемахнул через забор складской территории, спрыгнул на дорогу и трусцой побежал к соседнему зданию. Силой заставил себя сбавить шаг: бег всегда привлекает внимание.

Через два квартала ему попался «Сабвэй»; он зашёл, ища взглядом телевизор. В этот раз Стиву повезло. Телевизор висел над столиками в углу, и по нему снова передавали новости, на сей раз на англоязычном канале. Перед стойкой Стив притормозил, вникая в происходящее.

— В данный момент мы пытаемся добиться ответа от пресс-службы «Старк Индастриз». Как известно, Тони Старк объявил об отставке и с тех пор не давал никаких комментариев. Эксперты связывают поведение Старка с проблемами в согласовании Заковианского соглашения. Источники в комиссии ООН утверждают, что в нынешнем виде соглашение не соответствует нуждам мирового сообщества и нуждается в серьёзной переработке. Генерал Росс, в свою очередь, продолжает настаивать…

Девушка за стойкой задала какой-то дежурный вопрос о заказе, но потом подняла взгляд, увидела Стива и застыла.

— Сэндвич, — попросил Стив. — Пожалуйста.

Девушка вытаращила глаза. Пришлось добавить командным тоном:

— Быстрее.

Она отмерла и засуетилась за стойкой. По счастью, в кафе никого не было. Девушка пролепетала что-то про хлеб и овощи. Стив махнул рукой: мол, бросай всё, что увидишь.

Трясущимися руками она уложила на хлеб куски мяса, ломтики помидоров и маринованных огурцов, перец халапеньо, оливки россыпью. Одним глазом Стив следил за ней, а другим посматривал на экран телевизора. Девушка забыла спросить про соус и щедро облила хлеб первой попавшейся заправкой из бутылки. Стив дождался, когда она обернёт сэндвич бумагой, и честно положил на стойку купюры.

Рядом с банкой для чаевых лежал чёрный маркер. Стив прихватил его, выскочил на улицу и прибавил шагу. Минуты через две вдалеке взвыла полицейская сирена. Стив нырнул в подворотню, проверил расположение пожарных лестниц в доме и наугад дёрнул двери подъездов. Третья поддалась.

Стив поднялся на второй этаж, сел на лестницу, развернул сэндвич и с наслаждением вгрызся в него. Сирена вопила на весь район. Он старался не слишком в неё вслушиваться. Может статься, это последний завтрак в свободной жизни — хорошо бы не портить его лишними переживаниями.

Соус капал на ступеньки. Стив дожевал сэндвич, скомкал обёрточную бумагу и, плюнув на приличия, облизал пальцы. Приятно было напоследок совершить что-то нормальное.

Теперь пришло время для решений.

 

* * *

— Мистер Старк.

Тони развернул установку, перебрал рабочие прототипы и трёхмерные модели. Выбрал последнюю и вывел её на проекционный стол. Округлая и приплюснутая голограмма пока что слабо напоминала конечный результат, но Тони ясно представлял его в уме. Лёгкий и прочный, с креплением к рукаву и системой наведения, распознающий хозяина и отслеживающий показатели здоровья. Говарду такой щит и не снился.

— Мистер Старк, — повторила Пятница.

Тони отвлёкся от голограммы.

— Что?

— Мистер Роджерс вышел на крышу здания. Там установлена обзорная камера.

— Покажи.

Трансляция с камеры наблюдения появилась в воздухе перед Тони. Скрестив руки на груди, он смотрел, как Капитан разворачивает камеру с дороги на крышу. В кадр попадала его рука, шея и скула. На скуле осталась капля горчичного соуса.

— Эй, Пятница. Он заходил в кафешку?

— Да, сэр. Девушка из «Сабвэя» узнала его и вызвала полицию.

— Супер, — пробурчал Тони. — Такими темпами скоро автографы начнёт раздавать.

Капитан тем временем поставил камеру в правильное положение — так, чтобы в обзор попадала крыша с вентиляционным коробом. Он сделал пару шагов к коробу, обернулся к камере и помахал. Все прежние потуги к секретности как рукой сняло.

— Пятница, отправь ему сообщение. Спроси, чего он хочет. И распорядись, чтобы после трансляции эта запись исчезла из базы.

— Да, сэр.

Роджерс потянулся к карману, достал телефон и прочёл сообщение. Кивнув, он вытащил из другого кармана чёрный маркер и начал писать прямо на вентиляционном коробе.

«Где передвижной штаб спецназа?»

— Гляди-ка, Пятница. Мы для него как гугл.

— Вероятно, мистер Роджерс хочет уйти от преследования, — предположила Пятница.

— Напиши: в четырёх кварталах к северу. Пусть уходит на юг.

— Сообщение отправлено.

— Напомни, сколько осталось до конца операции?

— Двадцать два часа, сэр.

— А время-то летит… Продержимся ещё немного, как думаешь? Подберём ему тихое местечко, пусть отсидится.

Роджерс получил сообщение и опять кивнул. Тони рассчитывал, что он сорвётся с места и побежит, куда велено, но Роджерс не двигался. Он словно собирался с духом. Посмотрел наверх, вздохнул. Снова начал писать на коробе.

«Найди и уничтожь…»

Чего?

«…книжку с кодом…»

Какую ещё книжку?

«…Зимнего»

— Сэр, — сказала Пятница, — я полагаю, мистер Роджерс имеет в виду…

— Я знаю, что он имеет в виду.

Роджерс спятил. Тронулся от погони и одиночества, хоть в скорую звони. На что он рассчитывает — что Тони кинется помогать Зимнему Солдату? С чего ради?

Роджерс оглянулся к камере, виновато пожал плечами и дописал: «Пожалуйста».

Святая простота.

В голове металась мысль: зачем он это делает? Не просто задаёт вопросы, а просит взять дело. Его собственное дело. То, которое он никому бы не доверил без веских причин.

Значит ли это, что Роджерс не рассчитывает завершить начатое? В висках застучало, а ладони стали влажными.

— Пятница, отправляй сообщение, я диктую. Роджерс, что бы ты не решил — не вздумай.

— Отправлено.

— Совсем поехавший. Я запрещаю. Я его из-под земли достану. Такое устрою — тюрьма генерала Росса раем покажется! Хренов суперсолдат заделался пацифистом, посмотрите на него…

— Так и написать?

— Да! И добавь большими буквами: ты — грёбаный Капитан Америка, ты не можешь сдаться!

Роджерс взглянул на экран телефона, поднял голову и посмотрел прямо в камеру. У Тони перехватило дыхание. Роджерс печально улыбался, щурясь на солнце. Тони по губам прочитал: «Прости».

— Прости? За что именно?

Пятница ещё не успела отправить сообщение, а ответ уже стал очевиден. Роджерс поднёс телефон к краю крыши и, глубоко вдохнув, кинул его вниз с высоты четвёртого этажа.

— Чёрт! Нет! Только не это! Пятница, что там с контактами? Заставь Роджерса спуститься вниз и забрать телефон!

— Мне очень жаль, сэр. Аппарат вышел из строя.

— Твою мать! — взревел Тони.

Обхватил голову руками и повторил три раза: твою мать, твою мать, твою мать.

Легче не стало.

Роджерс отсалютовал камере, взял сумку и перемахнул на другую крышу. На север. Он уходил на север. Тони хотелось запустить в экран чем-нибудь тяжёлым — и он бы так и сделал, если бы это могло помочь.

— Та-а-ак, значит… Пятница. Какие рекламные щиты видны с этих крыш? Построй маршрут Роджерса и выводи сообщения на все экраны вдоль него. Я хочу, чтобы этот придурок на каждом углу видел мои сообщения. На каждом телеке, на каждой витрине! Пиши: «Ты не можешь сдаться»!

— Сэр, я сомневаюсь, что в такие сроки это технически осуществимо. Мистер Роджерс будет в штабе через двенадцать минут, так что…

— Значит, давай взломаем этот чёртов штаб. Подбросим им новую ориентировку, ложный приказ, что угодно. Отправим на край города. Пусть уезжают оттуда, пока кэп не заявился.

В дверь постучали.

— Мистер Старк.

Спокойно, спокойно, сейчас главное — не сорваться. Тони свернул проекции, развернулся к двери и рявкнул:

— Что?!

Дверь робко приоткрылась. На пороге стоял пресс-секретарь Эннис, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Он инстинктивно чувствовал, что ему не рады.

— Мистер Старк, простите, что отвлекаю, но… Тут опять Си-Би-Эс звонит. До конца операции осталось не так много, и они…

Заметив выражение лица Тони, секретарь окончательно растерялся и закончил:

— Ну, нет так нет. Я, пожалуй, пойду…

— Стой.

Секретарь остановился. Тони быстро соображал, взвешивая риски. Рисков было столько, что хоть завещание пиши.

— Говоришь, хотят комментарий?

— Да, сэр. Журналисты желают знать, что вы думаете о действиях генерала и Капитана Роджерса… Но, если вам неудобно…

— Что ты. Мне очень даже удобно. Пусть свяжутся со мной по скайпу, расскажу всю правду.

— С-серьёзно?

— С одним условием. Мне нужен прямой эфир по международному каналу. И прямо сейчас.

* * *

В десять часов и шестнадцать минут утра командир отряда спецназа получил новую ориентировку. Стива Роджерса заметили в южных кварталах.

— Чёрте что, — в сердцах сказал Дирби, выполняющий обязанности связного. — Мы там уже всё прочесали.

Командир и сам это знал. Его звали Дональд Рассел; в этом году ему исполнилось сорок девять лет, и за свою долгую карьеру он вдоволь набегался по разным городам, кварталам и зданиям с винтовкой наперевес и отрядом на подмоге.

Те, с кем он начинал, давным-давно перешли на кабинетную работу, но Рассел оставался оперативником. Ему нравилось держать руку на пульсе, оставаясь в центре пекла, и к тому же недоставало политической интуиции. Жизнь подбрасывала командиру Расселу массу возможностей хорошо устроиться, но он взял не так уж много. Не стремился подружиться с правильными людьми, не играл в гольф с губернатором и не строил козни против тех, на кого наточило зуб большое начальство.

Две его дочери закончили школу и уехали в колледж. Жена хотела купить домик поменьше с видом на реку. Он пообещал ей, что в будущем году подаст в отставку и уйдёт преподавать в академию ФБР в Куантико.

Если бы Расселу повезло, год выдался бы простым. Мексиканские картели, экономические преступления, террористы-одиночки с Ближнего Востока, учения на полигоне. Но, как назло, именно в это время боссы объявили войну супергероям, и командиру Расселу пришлось вместе с отрядом лететь на другой континент, чтобы ловить Капитана Америка.

Король Ваканды обещал выдворить международные силы из страны через двадцать два часа, а результатов не было, — и, как командир догадывался, не будет. Хоть на севере города, хоть на юге.

Откровенно говоря, командир Рассел не очень-то и усердствовал в поисках Капитана. Высшее командование тешилось мыслью, что Мстителя можно поймать теми же средствами, что обычного преступника, но Рассел не питал иллюзий. Его отряд сформировали всего три месяца назад. Молодняк прошёл обучение, вызубрил правила и съездил на пару заданий, но ещё не успел закалиться в бою. Лет через пять-семь парни смогли бы потягаться с супергероем, но не сейчас. Рассел читал донесения о том, как месяц назад другие отряды пытались взять Барнса и Роджерса в Будапеште, и эта затея добром не кончилась.

Он передал центру, что отряд не готов к серьёзным операциям, но его не слушали. Центр в срочном порядке затыкал дыры, перебрасывая на место всех, кто мог быстро собраться.

Командир уже устал собачиться с координаторами; дело осложнялось ещё и идеологическим спором. Командир серьёзно сомневался, что сегодняшняя миссия имеет под собой хоть какое-то законное оправдание. У него сложилось впечатление, что отряд отправили в Ваканду в качестве пушечного мяса, дабы показать американской общественности, как генерал борется с врагами. Никого не волновало, что у парней есть дети и жёны. И, в конце концов, есть честь солдата. Присяга, которую они принимали, не включала в себя обязанность помогать политикам в предвыборной гонке. А командир считал, что присяга — не пустой звук.

Теперь он больше заботился о том, как сохранить отряд целым и невредимым, чем о том, как поймать Роджерса. Мечтал только об одном — поскорее покончить с этим дерьмом. Вернуться домой, стерпеть выговор от начальства и хорошенько выспаться.

— Поехали, — распорядился он. — Посмотрим, что там на юге.

Водитель передвижного штаба пожал плечами. Грузовик с оборудованием и шестью спецназовцами тронулся со стоянки. Парни расселись по лавкам и от безделья уставились в экран телевизора, прикреплённый к потолку кузова. Си-Би-Эс организовало прямую трансляцию с горячим обсуждением операции в Ваканде. Высоколобые комментаторы в студии обсуждали, как скоро генерал Росс поймает Капитана. Складывалось ощущение, что генерал лично приехал в Африку, чтобы героически бороться с обнаглевшими предателями-супергероями. Всем было тошно это слушать, поэтому у телевизора отключили звук.

Каждый боец нацепил на себя полный комплект обмундирования для жаркой погоды: облегчённые каски с козырьками из плексигласа, хлопковые футболки, жилеты из дышащих материалов. Эту форму разрабатывали для Техаса и Мексики, но во влажном климате Ваканды даже она не спасала. Пот тёк ручьём. Агент Стивенс встал с лавки и включил кондиционер. Командир сварливо подумал: их же продует, — но от запретов воздержался. Пусть расслабятся хотя бы на пять минут.

Из динамиков раздался голос с помехами.

— Штаб, куда направляетесь?

Дирби добросовестно отчитался:

— Движемся на юг согласно ориентировке.

— Какой ориентировке?

— Той, что пришла от вас.

Оператор по ту сторону проверил данные и сказал:

— Мы ничего не отправляли.

Дирби бросил взгляд на командира. Командир жестом показал: я сам, — и включил свою рацию.

— Говорит командир Рассел. Пять минут назад пришла ориентировка на Роджерса с координатами на юге. Подтвердите отправку.

— Повторяю: мы ничего не отправляли. Возвращайтесь на стоянку.

Что за чёрт. Эти координаторы совсем с ума посходили. Спецназовцы вскинули головы и посмотрели на командира с удивлением.

— Так точно, — сказал командир в рацию и обратился к водителю. — Джек, разворачиваемся.

Дирби спросил:

— Сэр, если они ничего не отправляли, то откуда ориентировка?

— Наверное, опять что-то напутали. В который раз...

В этот момент на улице раздались выстрелы. Парни на лавках подскочили. Водитель вывернул руль и резко затормозил. Грузовик повело в сторону, и, чтобы не упасть, командир схватился за поручень на стене.

— Джек, что там?

— Второй отряд открыл огонь.

— По кому?

— Отсюда не видно.

Командир сказал в рацию:

— Центр, как слышно? Помощь нужна?

Судя по звукам, в центре царила полная неразбериха. Командир Рассел повторил:

— Второму отряду помощь нужна или нет?

Над головой что-то загрохотало. Командир инстинктивно пригнулся. Кто-то запрыгнул на крышу грузовика и пытался добраться до люка. Парни схватились за винтовки.

Тяжеленная крышка люка рывком распахнулась, будто её дёрнули подъёмным краном, и в люк запрыгнул человек, тут же упав на пол.

— Стоять, — рявкнул Рассел.

Человек приподнялся на колени, держась за правый бок. Щёлкнули затворы винтовок.

— Без команды не стрелять, — сказал Рассел. — Эй, ты. Руки! Подними так, чтобы я видел.

— Тихо, тихо... Я не сопротивляюсь. Всё кончено.

Он поднял обе руки вверх и посмотрел на командира. Сначала командир решил, что глаза обманывают его, но для галлюцинации Капитан был слишком реален.

Прежде командир видел его только на плакатах и экранах, в звёздно-полосатом обмундировании, в маске и со щитом. Вид живого Роджерса, обряженного в потасканные джинсы и толстовку с капюшоном, одновременно отрезвлял и обескураживал.

— Капитан Роджерс?

Капитан поморщился. Командир обратил внимание, что его правая рука вся в крови. Похоже, кровь была его собственная — этой рукой он зажимал рану на правом боку. На толстовке быстро расплывалось тёмное пятно.

— Давайте поскорее закончим, — тяжело дыша, попросил Роджерс.

— Кто с вами?

— Никого. Я пришёл один.

— Чего вы хотите?

— Я сдаюсь.

Бойцы опешили. Командир тоже. За все годы службы он ещё ни разу не видел, чтобы объект сам приходил к группе захвата, да ещё и без требований. Он переводил взгляд с лица Роджерса на рану, снова на лицо и снова на рану.

— Вы тут главный? — спросил Роджерс.

Командир кивнул.

— Хорошо… Права можете не зачитывать. Я имею право хранить молчание, суд всё учтёт и так далее. Если надо, могу дать заявление для прессы, но лучше без этого.

Командир молчал. Капитан помотал головой.

— Я всё понимаю, вы меня не ждали, но не будем тянуть время. Лучше закончить сейчас, пока никто не пострадал. Я не хочу никого калечить, понимаете?

Командир понимал, да ещё как. Роджерс смотрел ему в глаза. Парадоксально, но преступник, которого Рассел должен был арестовать, вёл себя куда разумнее и милосерднее, чем командование.

А впрочем, что теперь.

Поколебавшись, командир Рассел опустил винтовку. Остальные последовали его примеру.

— Кто вас ранил? — осведомился Рассел.

— Кто-то из ваших зацепил, пока я лез на крышу, но это сейчас неважно… Слушайте…

— Парни, подайте набор первой помощи.

— Говорю же, это неважно.

— Мистер Роджерс, у меня есть инструкция по обращению с ранеными. Сначала первая помощь, потом всё остальное.

— Вы вообще меня слышите? Я сдаюсь! Арестовывайте, и дело с концами.

— Командир здесь я, — возразил Рассел. — И я решаю, что делать. Сидите смирно и не дёргайтесь. Парни, второй раз прошу: дайте аптечку.

— Сэр, тут по телевизору…

— Стивенс, не время смотреть шоу!

— Там Тони Старк.

Командир Рассел и Стив Роджерс, как по команде, оглянулись. Картинка сменилась. Пять минут назад телеканал транслировал происходящее в студии, но теперь Старк связался со студией Си-Би-Эс по видеосвязи. На экране появилось вертикальное видео с чёрными полями справа и слева. Старк выглядел серьёзным; его тёмные глаза пронзительно смотрели в камеру, а выражение лица не сулило ничего хорошего.

— Стивенс, включи звук, — велел командир.

— Лучше не надо, — горестно сказал Капитан.

Стивенс нажал на кнопку и прибавил громкости. Голос Старка становился всё отчётливее.

— …я обещаю, что отвечу на все вопросы насчёт генерала Росса, но сначала хочу кое к кому обратиться. Слушай меня, Роджерс. Не вздумай сдаваться. Ты же Капитан Америка! Ты, блин, с Гитлером сражался. Как ты можешь сдаться? Один-единственный ублюдочный генерал возомнил себя чёрте кем! Конец света, блин. Ты как маленький!

Связь резко оборвалась, и камера переключилась на растерянную ведущую. Замешкавшись, она сказала:

— Э-э-э… кажется, у нас неполадки со связью…

— Не слушайте Старка, — вмешался Капитан. — Он, может, и гений, но далеко не самый адекватный.

Ведущая мямлила что-то про напряжённую мировую обстановку, и тут вид снова переключился. Старк возник на экране, беспардонно оттеснив и студию, и ведущую.

— Э, нет, ребята, так дело не пойдёт. Я не закончил. На чём мы остановились?.. Знаете, последние пару недель генерал Росс пытался выжать из меня комментарий насчёт этой истории с Роджерсом. Он просил, угрожал скандалом, обещал, что устроит мне кучу неприятностей. Не знаю, как это называется на юридическом языке, но, по-моему, смахивает на злоупотребление служебным положением… На носу же выборы, надо разворачивать предвыборную агитацию. А что может быть круче, чем поимка военного преступника? Избиратели от такого визжат. Разумеется, это только моё мнение. Мнение Железного Человека, технологического магната, филантропа, гения…

Роджерс пробормотал:

— Ну вот опять…

— Я две недели думал, что сказать прессе, и сегодня наконец-то сформулировал. Вы хотите знать правду? Я скажу. Генерал Росс публично заявляет, что Мстители должны служить народу. Прекрасная идея. Мне и самому она нравится. Но, говоря о народе, генерал Росс имеет в виду не вас. Не рядовых граждан, не тех, кто участвует в войнах или страдает от войн… Не тех, кто погиб в Заковии, будь она неладна. Нет, генерал Росс хочет передать нас людям, которые развязывают войны. Мстителям не оставили выбора. Соглашайся или сдохни, классный расклад. Даже солдат-контрактник имеет право отказаться от контракта, но в случае с Мстителями отказ подписать договор рассматривается как преступление… И вот я спрашиваю себя…

Вдохновляющая речь была прервана новым звуком. Рация командира ожила.

— Командир Рассел, доложите обстановку.

Помедлив, Рассел поднёс рацию к лицу и нажал на кнопку.

— Капитан Роджерс у нас.

— Объект захвачен?

— Э-э-э... Он прямо передо мной. Мы ждём дальнейших указаний. Как слышно?

В рации помалкивали. Капитан разглядывал лицо Старка на экране.

— …я спрашиваю себя: а как же наша конституция? Куда делся наш Верховный суд, наши законы, наша свобода? Дорогая Америка, если ты называешь это правосудием, то нам с тобой не по пути…

Надо же, как загнул.

— Центр, как слышно? — командир повысил голос.

— Вас понял. Ждите.

С минуту по ту сторону было тихо. Командир ждал, и его одолевали дурные предчувствия. Изначальный план был таков: захватить Роджерса, отконвоировать на военный аэродром и сдать другой группе. Если бы центр хотел следовать этому плану, оператор так и сказал бы, причём сразу.

Но он почему-то не спешил.

Наконец из рации донеслось:

— …на поражение.

— Чего? — переспросил командир.

Голос в рации дрогнул.

— Т-только что пришёл приказ стрелять на поражение.

Роджерс выпрямил спину. Бойцы уставились на командира во все глаза, но командир смотрел только на рацию.

Одна часть его сознания подумала: да нет, это какая-то ошибка.

Другая часть сразу поняла: всё правда.

Где-то там, рядом с оператором на линии, сидит генерал и отдаёт приказы. Он тоже смотрит выступления Старка. И он прекрасно знает: после всего сказанного проще избавиться от Роджерса во время операции, чем разгребать всё это дерьмо в прессе и в суде. Чем хороши военные операции — в них не разберёшься. Всегда можно сказать, что объект угрожал жизни агентов, и засекретить служебное расследование.

Да, ну и сукин сын этот генерал. Хотя его заскоки — не новость. На повестке дня стоял другой вопрос: а ему, командиру, что делать?

Несколько секунд он размышлял, потом решил отчитаться для протокола.

— Центр, докладываю обстановку. Стрелять нет необходимости. Опасности для жизни бойцов нет. Капитан Роджерс…

По крыше бронированного кузова ударила пуля. Рассел осёкся. Он удивился этой пуле не меньше, чем появлению Капитана и словам Старка. Тот, кто стрелял, хорошо знал, что стекло в люке не такое прочное, как кузов, но промахнулся.

Какого х…

— Сэр, они стреляют! — крикнул водитель.

— Я не глухой! Кто там?

— Снайпер из второго отряда.

Отлично. Второй отряд оказался сговорчивее. Командир лихорадочно соображал, что делать. Нельзя стоять на месте: броня бронёй, а правила безопасности никто не отменял. Инструкция на случай внезапного обстрела задавала алгоритм действий, невзирая на то, кто стреляет, — свои или чужие.

— Сэр, — спросил водитель, — стоим на месте?

— Нет, езжай прямо.

— Так точно.

— Стивенс, где чёртова аптечка?

— Ищу, сэр. Одну минуту.

Грузовик тронулся с места. Из рации командира доносились требовательные вопли, шорох и скрежет; он отключил её, чтобы не мешала думать, посмотрел на Роджерса, а потом на бойцов.

У Роджерса был такой измученный вид, что командир внезапно для себя самого задал личный вопрос.

— Как вы, Капитан?

Роджерс пожал плечами.

— Что со мной станет.

— Ну, погодите загадывать. Видите, что выясняется...

Капитан вздохнул.

— У вас будет куча проблем, а это никому не нужно. Поэтому давайте так. Если вы остановитесь, я просто выйду и…

— И что? Будете скакать по городу с огнестрелом?

— Пойду в другой штаб.

— Они вас уложат на подходе. Сами слышали — приказ стрелять на поражение.

Стивенс наконец-то нашёл набор первой помощи, разложил его на полу, достал перчатки и стерильные тампоны. Бойцы молча наблюдали, как он возится с аптечкой. Роджерс из чистого упрямства гнул свою линию.

— Тогда арестуйте меня и доложите начальству. Кому-то другому, не Россу. Кто командует локальной операцией? Скажите ему, что я сам мирно сдался. Если будут вопросы, я дам показания, что вы всё делали по уставу. Только не надо перегибать палку и делать глупости. Глупостей и так достаточно.

— О да. И не говорите.

Один из бойцов, агент Доусон, бросился помогать Стивенсу. Остальные переминались с ноги на ногу, косились на командира и ждали вердикта.

Что ж, подумал командир. Место в Куантико мне явно не светит. В отставку придётся уйти на год раньше, но это не трагедия. Если переживу заварушку — извинюсь перед женой и устроюсь в полицейскую академию. А нет, так нет.

С этими мыслями он повернулся к бойцам и встретился взглядом с каждым.

— Так, парни... Джек, слышишь? Тебя тоже касается.

— Да, сэр, — отозвался водитель из кабины.

— Вот как всё будет. Мы доезжаем до перекрёстка, останавливаемся и открываем двери. Вы выходите...

— Но, сэр! — воскликнул Доусон.

— Я сказал, выходите.

Бойцы мрачно зыркнули на него.

— Я зла держать не буду. Оставаться здесь — это риск, все должны понимать.

— А вы что будете делать? — спросил Доусон.

— Сам как думаешь? Закажу пиццу и буду смотреть сериалы.

— Серьёзно?

— Нет, чёрт побери! Не задавай идиотские вопросы!

— Командир, — запротестовал Роджерс, — вы меня не поняли. Мне не нужны жертвы. Ни среди гражданских, ни среди военных.

— Прекрасно. Значит, мы хотим одного и того же. Пока я тут, жертв не будет. Но, как только я выйду отсюда, вас разнесут вместе с грузовиком.

— Он же бронированный.

— А вы, похоже, нет.

— Мы никуда не пойдём, — сказал Стивенс, не оборачиваясь. Он уже суетился вокруг Капитана, пытаясь наложить тампон и сделать повязку.

— Бога ради! Те, кто останутся, могут попрощаться с карьерой в спецназе. Не говорите потом, что вас не предупреждали. Даю минуту, чтобы вы раскинули мозгами: вы за генерала или за Капитана.

— За Капитана, — сказал Доусон.

— За Капитана, — повторил Стивенс.

Другие закивали. Роджерс бессильно чертыхнулся и снова начал:

— Слушайте, я всё это ценю. Правда, ценю…

Он начинал раздражать командира.

— Ну так что? — крикнул водитель из кабины. — Тормозим на перекрёстке или как?

— Нет, езжай дальше… На сколько нам хватит горючего?

— Точно не знаю, километров на сто. Будем кружить, пока не кончится?

— Пока грузовик в движении, им сложнее взять нас в кольцо… Капитан, не смотрите на меня так, и без вас тошно.

* * *

— А ты откуда?

— Из Висконсина, сэр.

— Милуоки или другой город?

— Милуоки. Вы там бывали?

— Да, но давненько… Году в сорок третьем. Помню, ходил на ваш стадион смотреть бейсбол. «Брюэрс» по-прежнему всех рвёт?

Спецназовец по имени Джим рассмеялся.

— Теперь это уже не тот клуб. Мировую серию мы пока не выиграли, однако…

— Всё ещё впереди.

— Наверное… А вы совсем не такой, как я представлял.

— Всё всегда не такое, как мы представляем.

Джим хлопнул Стива по плечу, встал и ушёл в кабину. Стив проводил его взглядом. На душе было тревожно. Наконец-то он мог передохнуть от погони, но всё же каждую минуту ожидал нового поворота событий. Прошло уже два часа, а генерал до сих пор не сделал ответного хода.

У мирового сообщества сложилось мнение, что Стив Роджерс помешан на приличиях и дисциплине. Даже Старк попал в эту ловушку — считал, что Стив поборник строгих правил. Между тем, Стив мог пересчитать по пальцам приказы, которым он следовал; вся его сознательная жизнь прошла под знаменем полного неповиновения судьбе, обстоятельствам и заповедям всех мастей.

Стив привык поступать так, как сам считал нужным, и сталкиваться с яростным противодействием. Поведение генерала Росса нисколько не удивляло его. А вот командир удивлял.

Стив отметил мешки под его глазами, усталое лицо и живые глаза, отличавшие умных и деятельных людей. Командир сел рядом со Стивом.

— Денёк не из лёгких, а?

Правый бок настойчиво ныл. Стив, кряхтя, согласился:

— Да, бывали и получше. Похуже тоже бывали, но…

— Ничего, прорвёмся.

— Забыл спросить, как вас зовут.

— Дональд. Дональд Рассел.

Стив пожал ему руку.

— Что, решили сыграть в героев?

— Ну, мы, конечно, не сто седьмой пехотный, однако…

— Хочу, чтобы вы знали: я благодарен. Но это не отменяет того, что вы ведёте себя, как идиот.

Командир стащил с головы каску и положил на колени. Седина в его висках напомнила Стиву о Тони Старке.

— Зато с вами за компанию... Не могу поверить, что вы всерьёз решили сдаться.

Спецназовец по фамилии Доусон — тот самый, что отпустил Стива на складе, — пылко заметил:

— Да, что на вас нашло? Мы бы всё равно не смогли вас поймать. Продержались бы ещё сутки, а потом…

Дурачьё, беззлобно подумал Стив.

— А что потом?

— В смысле?

— Ну, что потом? Войска выведут, операцию отменят, окей. А я что делать буду, по подвалам прятаться?

— Но не можете же вы просто так сложить руки!

— Слушай, приятель, я не складываю руки. Я минимизирую жертвы и стараюсь сделать что-то толковое, вот и всё. Если для этого надо пойти под суд — ладно, пусть так. В суде я буду полезнее. Надо разобраться с пособничеством Зимнему Солдату — чёрт с ним, отвечу по всей строгости. И дам показания против генерала…

— Да он вам сроду этого не позволит!

— Ладно, а какая альтернатива?

— Ну… Сражаться.

— С кем — с тобой?

Доусон насупился. Стив с сожалением подумал, что бойцов учат хвататься за оружие, но не учат решать проблемы без боя. А Стив хотел бы этому научиться. Да, арест — не самое приятное решение, но он должен был с чего-то начать.

— Эй, парни. Парни! Что там по телевизору? Старка не слышно?

— Пока нет.

— Это хорошо… Хоть что-то хорошо…

— А вы с ним ещё общаетесь?

— Ну, можно и так сказать.

Стивенсон осведомился:

— Это правда, что Тони Старк давно не летает в своих костюмах? Говорят, у него всё автоматизировано, и искусственный интеллект может обойтись без хозяина… А то, что мы видим по телеку — это пустой костюм.

Стив, не задумываясь, ответил:

— Тони Старк и без костюма сделает кого угодно.

Прислушался к себе и с облегчением понял, что верит в это.

* * *

Такое бывает. Думаешь, что ты в огне, и хуже и быть не может, как вдруг выясняется, что то были цветочки. А сейчас настоящее пекло.

Тони Старку казалось, что две недели до этого он благополучно просидел в огромной звуконепроницаемой банке, и вдруг с банки сняли крышку. В считаные минуты выступление на Си-Би-Эс стало главной новостью дня. На Тони обрушился шквал звонков и упрёков, и пришлось заблокировать телефонную линию. Пресс-секретарь стал белым, как мел, а три человека из юридического отдела заявили, что увольняются.

Да и чёрт с ними.

Тони покинул кабинет и закрылся в мастерской. Там он сварил себе кофе, развернул коробку с китайской лапшой и сел прямо на пол. Над ним в воздухе парили бесплотные светящиеся экраны. Прихлёбывая кофе и ковыряя палочками лапшу, Тони следил за общей картиной и ждал новых заявлений в прессе.

Как обычно, аудитория в соцсетях разделилась на поклонников и ненавистников. Поклонники утверждали, что Старк — надежда нации, бурно радовались его появлению и нещадно бичевали заковианское соглашение; ненавистники писали, что супергерои окончательно слетели с катушек, и жёсткая военная диктатура должна усмирить их, пока не случилось ничего фатального.

У Тони не было ни сил, ни желания вникать в эту ерунду. Он сосредоточился на главном и в режиме реального времени отсматривал записи с уличных камер в столице Ваканды.

Грузовик со спецназовцами колесил по улицам, не останавливаясь. Тони не мог решить, связываться с отрядом или нет. Если бы эти парни хотели сдать Роджерса, они бы повезли его на военный аэродром или в посольство, но маршрут был каким-то другим. В нём не угадывалось логики. Тони перебрал несколько вариантов, смоделировал разные пути и пришёл к выводу, что грузовик катается по городу без цели. Похоже, парни просто боятся остановиться.

Подключившись к каналам связи, он бегло ознакомился с событиями в командном центре. Командование отправило ещё два отряда на подмогу к грузовику и тщетно пыталось связаться с неким Расселом, но он отключил рацию. Генерал Росс как воды в рот набрал, а без него никто не понимал, что происходит.

Тони не без удовольствия подумал: и кто здесь главный? Мстители принимают решения за секунды, а генерал Росс даже за час раскачаться не может. Надо приберечь эту мысль для пресс-релиза: Пентагон продемонстрировал полную неспособность к быстрым и решительным действиям. Россу кажется, что самое страшное — потерять лицо.

— Сэр, — сказала Пятница, — боюсь, у меня плохие новости.

— Что там?

Пятница увеличила один из экранов. Пресс-секретарь Пентагона давал срочную конференцию перед журналистами. Тони поднёс к губам чашку с кофе и отхлебнул.

— …мы полагаем, что Стивен Роджерс взял в заложники отряд спецназа во главе с Дональдом Расселом…

Тони поперхнулся. Журналисты наперебой закричали.

— Роджерс выдвигал какие-то требования?

— Пока нет. Сейчас мы пытаемся связаться с отрядом, чтобы прояснить этот вопрос. Подчеркну, что наш главный приоритет — спасение американских граждан, участвующих в операции. Мы делаем всё возможное, чтобы агенты не пострадали.

Тони отметил, что в этом заявлении ничего не сказано о статусе Роджерса. Окей, они не хотят нападать на собственный спецназ, это понятно. Но что насчёт Кэпа? Его вообще собираются брать живым?

— Мистер Старк, вам звонят по второй линии.

Господи, да сколько можно.

— По какой ещё второй линии? Я же велел всё заблокировать.

— Международный звонок из Ваканды, сэр.

Тони отодвинул коробку с китайской едой, двумя руками схватился за чашку с кофе и покачался взад-вперёд, раздумывая.

— Как Капитан нашёл способ? У них в грузовике своя связь. Напрямую не звякнешь…

— Это не Капитан, сэр. Звонок идёт из пригорода столицы. По моим данным, там находится летняя резиденция короля.

Тони нахмурился. Только разборок с Пантерами и не хватало для полного счастья. Он бы отказался, но любопытство было сильнее.

— Соединять? — спросила Пятница.

— Ну давай. Посмотрим, что ему нужно.

В наушнике раздался спокойный вкрадчивый голос.

— Добрый день, мистер Старк. Простите за внезапность. Надеюсь, я не отвлекаю вас от чего-то важного…

— А, ваше высочество. Как дела в Ваканде, как погода?

— Жарковато, — отозвался Т'Чалла.

— Угу, я вижу.

— Эта линия защищена?

— Обижаете.

— Я видел ваше выступление по поводу сегодняшней неприятности…

«Сегодняшняя неприятность». Какой изящный эвфемизм для военной спецоперации.

— Должен сказать, ваша смелость и открытость всегда меня восхищали. Не всем дано сиять в свете софитов, но у вас это получается прекрасно.

— Хотите составить мне компанию? — предложил Тони.

— О, боюсь, нет. Ваши методы впечатляют, но в моём случае они вряд ли будут эффективны.

— А вы попробуйте разок. Не вечно же стоять за кулисами.

Король деликатно промолчал. В отличие от Тони, он прекрасно понимал, когда надо говорить, а когда держать язык за зубами.

— Ладно, Т'Чалла. У меня нет времени на реверансы. Вы придумали эту историю про семьдесят два часа — отдаю должное, классный ход. Но могли бы и прямо сказать, что вы на стороне Кэпа.

— Я же сказал: ваши методы мне не подходят.

— Тогда зачем вы звоните?

— Хочу объяснить нюансы, — ответил Т'Чалла. — И согласовать наши планы.

— Какие — наши?

— Наши с вами планы дальнейших действий.

— Лично у меня планов нет. Тут бы до вечера продержаться. Вы слышали, что они придумали с этим грузовиком? Говорят, Роджерс взял агентов в заложники, но это же чушь. Скорее всего, спецназовцы просто переметнулись к Роджерсу.

Т'Чалла безмятежно согласился:

— Вот и я так подумал… К слову, десять минут назад генерал Росс запросил у нас разрешение на использование воздушного пространства. Полагаю, новое заявление даёт возможность применить антитеррористические меры.

— Вот дерьмо.

— Я, конечно, не специалист. Но рискну предположить, что генерал хочет задействовать военные вертолёты, чтобы отогнать грузовик за город и устроить обстрел с воздуха. С земли они его не возьмут. По крайней мере, пока я запрещаю массированные наземные обстрелы в рамках города.

Тони глубоко вдохнул.

— Ну, а вы что?

— Я отказался. Отправил полицейские вертолёты, чтобы патрулировали территорию. Отряду нужно помочь продержаться до конца операции.

— И каким образом?

— Понятия не имею, мистер Старк.

Т'Чалла выдержал паузу и как бы невзначай обронил:

— Впрочем, наши системы ПВО не так уж совершенны.

Тони зажмурился, прокрутил эту фразу в уме и открыл глаза.

— Что вы хотите сказать?

— Ничего. Просто поддерживаю дружескую беседу. Я уверен, что генерал Росс не сможет задействовать военные вертолёты — их, во-первых, придётся пригонять из базы в Уганде, во-вторых, мы совершенно точно не пропустим эти объекты… Но, что касается гражданского вооружения — скажем, каких-нибудь небольших летательных аппаратов, — то я вовсе не уверен, что наше ПВО вовремя среагирует. Сами понимаете, бюрократия, устаревшие системы… Можем и пропустить что-нибудь. По случайности.

— Так вы скажете в прессе? — уточнил Тони.

— Да, именно так. Завтра. Но сегодня у вас полно времени. За два-три часа успеете отправить беспилотники, которым не нужна виза… Уверен, это очень помогло бы вашему другу. И, как минимум, создало бы интересный прецедент в супергеройском деле… Но это я так, в рамках предположения.

— Конечно, ваше высочество.

— Берегите себя.

— Вы тоже.

 

* * *

В грузовике хлопнула дверца кабины. Командир Рассел перелез в кузов, отряхнулся и взглянул на экран телевизора. Ведущая уже в третий раз зачитывала одни и те же новости: выступление пресс-секретаря Пентагона и захват заложников в Ваканде.

В карьере Стива Роджерса наметился новый виток — вчера был беглым супергероем, а сегодня стал липовым террористом. Чтобы взбодриться, Стив представлял шутки Сокола по этому поводу и саркастический хохот Наташи.

— Так, парни, — сказал Рассел, — у нас проблема.

Бойцы поднялись с лавки. Стив тоже привстал, но закряхтел от боли. Рассел жестом попросил его сесть, и, скрипнув зубами, Стив послушался.

— Судя по сводкам, отряды спецназа стягивают в оцепление. Центр следит за нами по датчику, оторваться не получится. Мы с Джеком пробовали отключить датчик, но он закреплён под кузовом. На полном ходу такое не провернёшь, а останавливаться нельзя.

Лица бойцов скисли. Стив прикинул, что пентагонский датчик — это не глючный маячок, созданный для гражданских, а профессиональный инструмент для отслеживания. Такой датчик должен передавать очень точные координаты, а, значит, генерал Росс сможет заблокировать выезды. Всего-то и надо, что перекрыть пару центральных улиц; главное — быстро понять, каких именно.

Оставалась только надежда, что у генерала нет ресурсов на  масштабную операцию.

— Придётся выкручиваться, — сказал командир. — Честно говоря, я пока не понял, как, но мы что-нибудь придумаем.

— Могу снять датчик, — предложил Стив. — Залезу под кабину на полном ходу, вам даже тормозить не придётся.

— Исключено.

— Я так уже делал.

— С огнестрелом в боку? Не морочьте мне голову.

Стив хотел было возразить, но тут из кабины донёсся голос водителя Джека.

— Сэр! Датчик вырубился!

Рассел оглянулся.

— А?

— Я говорю, датчик не работает. Сдох, что ли…

— Что значит сдох?

— Ну, не знаю. Может, центр сам сигнал вырубил. Идите, гляньте.

Рассел шумно фыркнул и повернулся к кабине. У Стива в душе что-то ёкнуло.

— Ни хрена не понимаю, — сказал Рассел. — Ну, допустим, датчик отрубился… Ладно, уже легче. Второй вопрос: как обойти оцепление. Парни, если среди вас есть какой-нибудь умник, сейчас самое время, чтобы выпендриться.

— А может, просто попробуем покружить? — предложил Стивенс. — Вдруг пронесёт…

— Я тебе сразу скажу: семнадцать часов мы кружить не сможем. Нужен просчитанный маршрут, да и топлива не хватит.

— Но ведь это не просто так. Они вырубили датчик — значит, кто-то из центра не хочет нас преследовать.

До Стива дошло.

— Это не центр, — сказал он. — Это Старк.

Бойцы уставились на Стива с недоумением. Рассел поднял брови.

— Тони Старк, — повторил Стив. — Его почерк.

— Вы же не хотите сказать, что Старк взломал Пентагон?

— Говорить не хочу, но никуда не денешься. У навигатора есть связь с центром?

Вопрос вызвал смешки.

— Конечно, — согласился связной по фамилии Дирби. — Но мы всё вырубили. Вон, видите, ящик гнутый? Из-за этой вмятины центр больше не знает, где мы.

— Очень смешно.

— Да ладно, не обижайтесь.  

— Что бы там ни было, восстановите связь. Готов поспорить, он уже построил маршрут, который выиграет время. А там посмотрим, как быть с топливом.

— Кэп, почему вы решили, что это Старк?

Стив притормозил, мысленно перебирая слова. С каждым часов ему становилось все хуже. Сильно болел бок и голова, перед глазами плясали мушки, и в этом состоянии было чертовски трудно формулировать мысли.

Он не знал, как объяснить то чувство, которое он иногда ловил рядом с Тони — внезапную вспышку света, щемящую радость от полного понимания реальности. Часто Стив не мог сообразить, что на душе у Старка, зато в минуты опасности безошибочно угадывал, как он думает.

— Слушайте… Я в курсе, для вас всё это дико. Но вы не знаете Тони, а я немного знаю. На его языке отключение датчика — это приветственная любезность. Он так показывает, что он в деле.

Колеблясь, Рассел встретился взглядом со Стивом.

— А если ловушка?

— Можете мне не верить, но давайте оставим разборки на потом. Сейчас Старк хочет, чтобы вы вышли на связь.

— Либо так, либо генерал Росс хочет, чтобы вы думали, будто Старк выходит на связь. Включим навигатор — и, если он под контролем центра...

— Говорю же: он под контролем Старка.

— Готовы рискнуть?

Стив обвёл взглядом грузовик и рану на боку.

— А что, разве станет хуже?

 

* * *

 

— Мистер Старк.

— М-м-м.

— В грузовике включили навигатор.

Тони подпрыгнул на месте и с облегчением подумал: господи, спасибо, что ты дал Стиву Роджерсу мозги и смелость.

Особенно смелость. К мозгам Роджерса у Тони были претензии.

— Отлично, работаем дальше… Покажи водителю наш маршрут. Поиграйся с фазами светофоров, пусть другие отряды спецназа встанут в пробки.

— Да, сэр.

— Ты отрубила канал связи с Пентагоном?

— Подменила на ваш, как вы и хотели.

— Супер. А что насчёт остальных грузовиков? Надо, чтобы Росс потерял связь со своим спецназом.

— Задача не так проста, сэр. После того, как вы взломали эту линию, они подключили к делу безопасников и добавили мощностей для шифрования данных.

Тони цокнул языком, откинулся на спинку кресла и сцепил руки на затылке. Он думал вслух.

— Гляди-ка… Хотят сыграть на опережение.

— Полагаю, так, сэр, — согласилась Пятница.

— Значит, генерал Росс уже в курсе, что я балуюсь с их системой безопасности… Ну, не совсем же он кретин. Должен был понимать, что я влезу в дело. Скоро ещё названивать начнёт…

— Пока что звонков не поступало.

— Чисто гипотетически: как скоро мы сумеем обойти безопасников и положить систему Пентагона? За час управимся, как думаешь?

— Но, сэр. Без подготовки нас отследят.

Тони печально согласился:

— Сам знаю.

Он поразмыслил, как будет отмазываться от генерала. Тысячу раз ему говорили, что о последствиях надо думать заранее. Получалось не очень, но он хотя бы пытался.

Ну что ж, где риски? Выступление на телевидении — это полбеды. Тони был резок, но не сказал ничего такого, что можно расценить как измену родине. От баловства с отключением отдельных каналов связи тоже можно отбиться, а вот открытый взлом системы Пентагона станет проблемой.  

Выгода ясна. Если провернуть дело быстро, хаос и суета растянут операцию. Без прямых указаний из центра спецназ не сможет скоординироваться. Тони выиграет довольно много времени, а время — главный ресурс.

С другой стороны, если со спасением Роджерса ничего не выгорит, генерал найдёт возможность обвинить Тони в шпионаже.

М-да, решение не из простых.

В эту минуту Тони очень не хватало Капитана. Капитан бы сказал, что это самоубийство. Он всегда так делал: хмурился, давал понять, что Тони — конченый псих, а потом спрашивал: «Ну, какой у нас план?».

— Пятница, а как дела у Марков?

— Пролетают над нейтральными водами, скоро будут над Марокко.

— Успеют до того, как кончится топливо?

— Если спецназ будет строго следовать вашим указаниям — да. Но есть риски. Ориентировочное время прибытия в столицу Ваканды — через четыре часа двадцать минут.

Проклятье. Наивный Т'Чалла что-то плёл про два-три часа, но даже с новыми двигателями задача была непосильна. У Тони уже не было орды разнообразных Марков; всё, что оставалось, — основной костюм, три беспилотника-защитника, сконструированных ради развлечения, плюс модификация портативной установки, которую он разрабатывал, чтобы сдержать Брюса Беннера. Основной костюм Тони оставил при себе, а скорость остальных моделей не выдерживала конкуренции с настоящими боевыми Марками.

Будь у Тони под рукой реактивный истребитель, удалось бы сократить срок процентов на двадцать и снизить риск, но какой истребитель пролетит семь тысяч миль? Разве что бомбардировщик.

Откинувшись на спинку стула, Тони закрыл глаза и подавил нервный смех. Он вдруг увидел себя со стороны: заляпанную футболку, шестую подряд чашку с остывшим кофе, всклокоченные волосы, красные от недосыпа глаза.

Итак, что мы имеем? Отставной супергерой не первой свежести сидит перед светящимися экранами, спорит с искусственным интеллектом и размышляет, не угнать ли стратегическое вооружение Пентагона. До этой чудесной мысли он добрался, пока планировал взлом систем национальной безопасности. И всё ради того, чтобы спасти Стива Роджерса.

Не страну, не народ, не мир, а одного-единственного парня, с которым и заговорить-то не может.

— А, к чёрту это всё… Давай попробуем пробиться через системы безопасности.

— Напрямую?

— Так точно.

— Вы понимаете, чем это грозит, сэр?

— Ой, Пятница, не лезь в душу. Если мы ничего не сделаем, Кэпа возьмут в оцепление раньше, чем прилетят Марки. Надо положить эту ветку системы, и чем быстрее, тем лучше. Другие ветки не трогаем, только связь с Вакандой.

— Как скажете.

 

* * *

 

Сначала Стива замутило, затем начался озноб. Он закрыл глаза всего на минутку, чтобы перевести дух и расслабиться, и провалился в вязкое и мутное забытье, в котором раздавались какие-то звуки — треск рации, голос командира Рассела, испуганное шушуканье спецназовцев. Он слышал их приглушённо и неразборчиво, как сквозь толщу воды.

Стив не знал, сколько прошло времени. Пожалуй, много — два часа, три, может, даже четыре. Иногда удавалось вынырнуть на поверхность, но мир перед глазами причудливо расплывался, мельтеша разноцветными пятнами.

Он гадал, что происходит, пока не вспомнил: ранение. Несколько часов назад он схлопотал пулю, когда лез в грузовик. Может, началось заражение?

Чёрт, как же это некстати. Глупо умирать в попытках спастись, да ещё от такой мелочи, как пуля. Стив твёрдо знал, что заслуживает гибели получше. Когда он умирал в прошлый раз, на фоне звучал голос Пегги — такой дивный, звонкий, с трогательным и слегка нелепым акцентом. Слушая этот голос, Стив цеплялся за реальность и проживал последние мгновения с радостью.

Где бы теперь взять радость?

Кто-то тронул его за плечо.

— Эй, Капитан. То есть Стив.

Стив очнулся, открыл глаза и уставился на Доусона.

— Вы вырубились, — заботливо пояснил Доусон.

Стив помотал головой, приподнялся на локтях и обнаружил, что лежит на лавке. Толстовку с него сняли, осталась только футболка. Правый бок настойчиво ныл, требуя внимания; Стив нащупал свежую повязку под футболкой.

— Лучше не трогайте, — посоветовал Стивенс, возникнув за плечом Доусона. — Там опять кровь пошла, еле остановили. Заодно повязку сменил. Вы даже не очнулись, я уж начал беспокоиться. По-моему, задета печень, но я вообще-то не военврач, желтухи нет — и то хорошо. Как себя чувствуете, Кэп?

— Нормально. И не называй меня Кэпом.

— Выпейте аспирина, поможет сбить жар. Дал бы парацетамол, но он кончился.

Стив взял две таблетки и стакан воды. Выпил, раскатав по языку горький вкус аспирина.

— Вам бы к нормальному врачу, — посетовал Доусон. — Я поищу плед, здесь где-то должен быть…

— Долго я был в отключке?

— Часа три. Ничего особенного, вы только не дергайтесь.

Стив схватился за лавку, чтобы не упасть. Он пытался сосредоточиться на голосах бойцов и помехах рации. Силой заставил себя сфокусироваться на светящемся телевизионном экране и красном ярлычке справа: «Прямой эфир».

Звука не было, но спасала бегущая строка. «Ситуацию осложняют неполадки со светофорами в центре столицы... Остаётся открытым вопрос, есть ли связь… между этими событиями и слухами об информационной атаке... Из анонимных источников… системы информационной безопасности Пентагона получили приказ об усиленных мерах противодействия терроризму...»

Символы плясали перед глазами. Стив моргнул, всё ещё с трудом соображая; он выхватывал отдельные слова с экрана, но не мог составить их в цельную картину.

«Пресс-служба Пентагона пока не прокомментировала предполагаемую атаку хакеров...»

Стоп.

Стив на миг отрезвел. Хакерская атака на Пентагон? Неполадки со светофорами?

Доусон заметил реакцию Стива и ободряюще произнёс:

— Да вы не парьтесь, нас пока не поймали. И вообще не поймают. Ну, в смысле, до конца операции.

Только теперь Стив заметил, что грузовик не трясёт.

— Мы что, стоим на месте?

— Тут весь город стоит.

— В смысле?

— Так ведь пробки, — с нескрываемым ликованием сообщил Доусон. Стив ещё не видел, чтобы кто-нибудь так радовался пробкам. — Светофоры вышли из строя. Мы кое-как проскочили, а другие грузовики встали в нескольких кварталах и не могут выехать. Командир говорит, у них там полный рассинхрон. Похоже, связь с центром оборвалась.

Стив снова посмотрел на экран — там как раз появилась вакандская улица, забитая машинами.

Вдруг его пронзила ясная мысль: интересно, как скоро в бегущей строке появится имя Тони?

Стив попытался встать, но не смог сделать это с первого раза. Попытался ещё раз.

— Эй, да у вас шов разойдётся, — возмутился Стивенс. — Я для кого старался?

— Спасибо, друг, но мне срочно нужна рация.

— Сидите, я принесу. А вам зачем?

— Скажи командиру, пусть даст мне поговорить с Тони.

Доусон и Стивенс переглянулись, будто решали между собой, не сбрендил ли Капитан.

— Ну? — поторопил Стив.

— Слушайте, но у нас нет связи со Старком.

— Как это нет? Вы же должны были включить навигатор.

— А мы и включили, — горячо согласился Доусон. — Всё, как вы сказали перед тем, как отрубиться. Маршрут и впрямь был построен, появилась эта… как её…

— Пятница, — подсказал Стивенс.

— Точно, Пятница. Женский голос. Кстати, мы тут с парнями поспорили: она чё, в натуре не настоящая?..

— А Старк что? — перебил Стив.

— А Старк с нами не разговаривал.

— Вообще?

— Так точно. Все указания проходят через Пятницу.

Стив закрыл глаза, глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. Почему-то он вспомнил Говарда. Тот тоже любил усложнять общение.

Не ситуация, а классическое, мать его, фондю.

— Окей, я понял. Всё равно неси рацию.

Стивенс протиснулся в кабину к водителю, командиру и другим ребятам. Завязался ожесточённый спор: давать Кэпу рацию или не давать. Наконец Доусон вернулся с рацией, но тут же выяснилось, что связь пропала. Стив безрезультатно покричал в рацию два-три раза, но не добился даже ответных помех.

Раздосадованный, он вернул рацию спецназовцам в кабине. Грузовик тронулся, проехал несколько метров и снова встал. Спецназовцы во главе с командиром снова поймали связь с Пятницей, но мистическим образом Пятница опять замолкла, стоило рации оказаться в руках Стива.

— Чёрт знает что, — высказался командир, забрал рацию и больше не возвращал.

 

* * *

 

Наконец Стив понял, что происходит. Под аккомпанемент помех и ругательств он смотрел в пол и думал о том, что вся эта галиматья с Пятницей затеяна только ради преграды.

Тони всё просчитал: он догадался, что Стив захочет с ним поговорить, и знал, что непременно потребует рацию. Видимо, сначала Тони решил использовать посредника — Пятницу. Точно так же в предыдущие разы Тони использовал международные телеканалы и смски с неизвестного номера. Но затем он передумал и отказался даже от посредников. Ему претила всякая возможность общения со Стивом, словно Стив был прокажённым или нерукопожатным.

Глупо было надеяться на другой исход, но Стив всё равно чувствовал себя задетым. Опять вспомнил Говарда. Его дерзость, его заносчивость и показушность. Мало-помалу Говарда травило ощущение собственной исключительности; людям он предпочитал мифы — например, боготворил Капитана Америку, ни в грош не ставя Стива Роджерса. Живые люди ничего для него не значили.  

Со временем воспоминания о Говарде потускнели, оставив горький вкус вины и досады. Стиву не представилось шанса подружиться с ним: он потерял старшего Старка, а теперь боялся, что теряет и младшего. Похоже, его связь с этим семейством была не очень-то прочна.

А он-то, дурак, надеялся, что между ним и Тони было что-то хорошее. Проклятая сентиментальность: нет-нет, да и цапнет за сердце.

Пока Стив мрачно размышлял о своём безысходном положении, Рассел выбрался из кабины и сел на лавку рядом. Оценив бледное лицо Стива, повязку и ситуацию по телеку, он мирно сказал:

— Слушайте, Кэп. Удовлетворите моё любопытство.

— М?

— Что у вас с Тони Старком? Вы всё ещё друзья?

Стив покосился на Рассела: мысли он, что ли, читает? И что означают слова «всё ещё»? Фраза подразумевала, что Тони и Стив когда-то были друзьями, но Стив вовсе не был в этом уверен.

— Не знаю, — он покачал головой. — Может быть. Так или иначе, теперь он не хочет со мной разговаривать.

Эта мысль вызывала в нём ноющее и досадное чувство, похожее на зубную боль.

— Вы так думаете?

У Стива вырвалось:

— Да сами всё видите. Стоит мне только попытаться выйти с ним на связь, сразу начинаются проблемы. Он даже не дал мне шанса ответить, ни разу. Уж не знаю, почему.

Рассел флегматично пожал плечами.

— Не берусь решать, что там, но вы уж поверьте, Капитан. Люди, которые не хотят с вами разговаривать, не побегут на Си-Би-Эс, чтобы передать в прямом эфире пару фраз.

— Я уже говорил: вы не знаете Тони. Для него это просто рискованное приключение. Чтобы не было скучно жить.

— Ну, может быть, вы и правы, однако… Позвольте уйти слегка в сторону. Вот вам пример. Я когда-то был игроком и просаживал кучу денег в казино… Не смотрите на меня так. Клянусь, каждый отпуск проводил в Атлантик-Сити. Насмотрелся на всякое. Игра многое говорит о человеке. Вот вы, Кэп, — вы играете?

— Не за покерным столом.

Рассел улыбнулся.

— Ага, я так и думал... Знаете, есть такие люди, которые подходят к столу, смотрят на игру, дают советы, но сами не играют. Дело даже не в том, что нет интереса. Наоборот, эти люди очень азартные и решительные. Но порой они настолько сильно боятся проиграть, что предпочитают вообще не пробовать. Вы не задумывались о том, что Старк ведёт себя точь в точь как они?

Стив поднял голову и пристально всмотрелся в лицо командира. Даже забыл о ране в боку.

Повисла долгая пауза; Стив не знал, что сказать, но командир и не ждал ответа. Вдвоём они молча смотрели на светящийся экран телевизора, бегущую строку, бронированную стенку кузова. Стив думал о Тони, об односторонних разговорах и о том, почему Тони не спешит отвечать взаимностью.

Оказывается, всё было просто.

Всё всегда было просто, а они зачем-то усложняли.

Дело в страхе. Тони пытается не допустить повторения скандала. Он предпочитает одностороннюю связь, потому что честный разговор слишком опасен. Так боится услышать ответы на свои вопросы, что не даёт шансов ответить.

Стив зажмурился, прислушался к боли в боку и подступающей дурноте, сглотнул и  сказал себе: ну, Роджерс, вот тебе новая цель в жизни. Нельзя умирать, не перебросившись со Старком парой слов.

В это мгновенье раздался грохот, и грузовик тряхнуло.

Стив ещё не успел понять, что произошло, как грохот повторился. Звук был такой, будто на дорогу рядом с грузовиком рухнул небольшой метеорит. Бронированный грузовик едва не подпрыгнул. Рассел подскочил с лавки и кинулся в кабину, а бойцы схватились за оружие.

— Никому не двигаться, — скомандовал Рассел. — Джек, что там? Бомбардировка?  

Звук опять повторился.

— Не похоже, — отозвался водитель. — Блин, из-за пыли ничего не видно…

Один из бойцов потянулся к люку.

— Не советую, — сказал Стив.

Парень осёкся и отошёл назад на два шага. Доусон, стоявший рядом с ним, толкнул коллегу плечом и кивком указал на экран телевизора.

— Гляди-ка.

Красный ярлычок «Прямой эфир» по-прежнему висел справа, но теперь картина переменилась. На экране возник грузовик, остановившийся на широкой улице между двумя офисными зданиями. Телеканал вёл трансляцию с верхних этажей, и с этого ракурса было видно, что грузовик окружён легковушками и микроавтобусами.

В толпе мелькали и обычные зеваки, и полицейские, и телевизионщики с камерами, и даже несколько военных в американской форме. Вокруг грузовика поднимались клубы дорожной пыли. Из пыли, как из тумана, проступали фигуры, закованные в броню.

— Чтоб я сдох, — высказался Доусон. — Парни, глядите, Железный Человек!

— Да это не он!

— Да как не он?!

— Это беспилотники.

В первую минуту Стива захлестнула благодарность. Три костюма-беспилотника выстроились перед грузовиком, ограждая его от нападений. Для Стива это означало, что генерал Росс не сумеет прорваться через кордон, и спецназовцы останутся целы и невредимы.

Вслед за этой мыслью пришла другая. Отступать некуда — костюмы говорят о поддержке Старка без слов. Тони уже не сможет сохранить видимость нейтралитета.

Всюду царила неразбериха. Один из американцев в толпе, с виду командир, где-то раздобыл громкоговоритель и шумно требовал у Стива покинуть грузовик, отпустить заложников и сдать оружие. Стив с удовольствием подчинился бы, но у него не было ни заложников, ни оружия.

Ведущая теленовостей путалась в данных, бойцы пытались понять, что происходит, а Стив молча смотрел на экран. Он успел прокрутить в голове десяток сценариев и пришёл к выводу, что спасти ситуацию могут только переговоры.

Стив ждал, когда то же самое дойдёт до генерала Росса.

Это случилось через две с половиной минуты. Рация внезапно ожила и закашлялась помехами; голос Пятницы пропал, и теперь по ту сторону раздавался треск, шорох и писк. Затем кто-то сказал: «Раз, раз, раз». Стив встал с лавки и протиснулся в кабину.

— Дайте мне рацию.

— Капитан, сядьте!

— Говорю, дайте рацию. И побыстрее, пока Тони снова не занял канал.

Замешкавшись, Джек недоуменно поднял брови и после заминки передал рацию. Сквозь помехи Стив услышал неразборчивый мужской голос.

— Ржрс?

— Да, генерал. Давно вас не слышал. Как настрой?

Рассел возмутился:

— Кэп, что вы делаете?

Стив покачал головой и жестом дал понять, что это лишнее. Кто-то по ту сторону наконец совладал с помехами, и в тишине слова генерала стали звучать очень чётко.

— Роджерс, к чему это всё?

— Что именно?

— Эта операция и выходки Старка. Вы хотите опозорить меня перед всем миром?

— Честно говоря, этот вариант я не обдумывал, — признался Стив, — но чего греха таить. Было бы неплохо.

Генерал с холодком ответил:

— Прекращайте балаган. Мы с вами оба понимаем, чем это кончится. В лучшем случае вы сядете в тюрьму.

— Вряд ли. Скорее всего, вы меня просто убьёте. Зачем я вам нужен живым?

— Я вас не убью.

— Да ну? То есть приказ стрелять на поражение был не ваш?

Генерал выдержал паузу — очевидно, не хотел, чтобы утвердительный ответ вошёл в протокол.

— Не молчите, — попросил Стив. — А то скоро рация отключится, и сделки не будет.

— Какой сделки?

— Той, ради которой вы звоните. Без сделки вам эту игру не выиграть. Давайте, озвучивайте условия.

Водитель посмотрел на Стива, как на сумасшедшего. В трубке раздался вздох, потом генерал сказал:

— Сдайтесь, и никто не пострадает.

— Слишком расплывчато. Говорите конкретнее. Кто именно не пострадает? Что входит в пункт «не пострадает»?

— Заложников не тронут. Не ранят, не арестуют и не разжалуют со службы. Гарантирую, обойдёмся без трибунала и обвинений в предательстве…

Спецназовцы наперебой закричали.

— Нет, Кэп!

— Не слушайте его!

— Согласен, — быстро сказал Стив. — Но этого мало.

— Мало? — генерал отпустил смешок. — Слушайте, Роджерс, у меня такое чувство, что мы не понимаете, в каком положении оказались. Давайте я растолкую. Если вы выглянете на улицу, то заметите три железных костюма в оцеплении. Допускаю, что для вас это хорошая новость. В ближайшие несколько часов вы в полной безопасности. Но подумайте, как это воспримет мировая общественность. Всё это сплошные инфоповоды, бесценные кадры в теленовостях. Отныне Стивен Роджерс не просто террорист-одиночка, выживший из ума, а член антиправительственной супергеройской группы.

Стив опустил руку с рацией, прислонился к стенке и возвёл взгляд к потолку кабины. У него попытались отобрать рацию, но он не позволил.

— В эту группу явно входит Тони Старк, — продолжал Росс, и в его голосе слышалось нескрываемое удовольствие. — А может, даже его величество. Мы прижмём их обоих, как только доберёмся. Но если Т'Чалла ещё сумеет выкрутиться, то Старк — уже вряд ли. Ему светят обвинения в шпионаже, во взломе Пентагона и в пособничестве террористу — от такого ни один адвокат не отмоет, и вы знаете это не хуже меня.

Стив мысленно досчитал до трёх. Вот так пытаешься всех спасти, а выходит, что всё становится только хуже.  

— Так что кончайте с этой ерундой. Обещаю, если сдадитесь сами, мы обо всём забудем. Решайте, чего вы хотите больше — дотянуть до конца операции, или чтобы Старка не обвинили в экстремизме.

Стив всё молчал.

— У вас пять минут, — закончил Росс. — После этого я дам отмашку Си-Би-Эс, пусть готовят сюжет. Вам хорошо меня слышно?.. Эй, Роджерс, вы ещё там?

 

* * *

 

Тони Старк не спал уже часов сорок. Сначала было некогда, а потом побоялся, что уснёт и пропустит что-нибудь важное. Он не помнил, утро сейчас или вечер, и мыслил исключительно таймлайном операции. Наконец его сморило; глаза сами закрывались. Тони сдался, лёг на диван и вытянул ноги.

Он слышал, как за стенкой гудят сервера, шифрующие соединение с Пентагоном и Вакандой. Методичный и монотонный писк возвещал о том, что грузовик со спецназовцами следует по намеченному маршруту.

Всё было спокойно. Тони закрыл глаза. Через мгновенье его разбудил резкий звук ошибки и звенящий голос Пятницы.

— Мистер Старк. Мистер Старк, проснитесь. Проснитесь, мистер Ста…

— Да понял, понял. Уже встаю.

Тони зевнул и опустил ноги на пол. Бесплотные светящиеся экраны висели в воздухе, занимая половину комнаты.

— Что стряслось? Костюмы приземлились?

— Да, сэр. И сразу после этого мы потеряли канал.

— В смысле — потеряли?

— Неполадки со связью, сэр. Ищу причину.

Подавляя очередной зевок, Тони прикрыл рот ладонью и помотал головой. Что ж, пора возвращаться в реальность. Взгляд на часы, вздох, пять шагов до кофемашины.

На столике стояла розовая кружка с единорогами. Тони дунул в неё, поставил под кран и несколько секунд сосредоточенно вслушивался в грохот кофемолки.

— Ну, Пятница, что там?

— Ещё минутку.

— Да-да, конечно. Не торопись. Как следует всё обдумай и проиндексируй, куда спешить-то. Ну, убьют Роджерса — можно подумать, он в первый раз помирает…

— От стресса вы становитесь саркастичным, — заметила Пятница. — К слову о стрессе, в последние двое суток я зафиксировала повышенный уровень кортизола. Чтобы понизить уровень кортизола, рекомендую отказаться от кофеина.

— И вот стоило наделять искусственный интеллект сексапильным голосом, чтобы этот голос бубнил про гормоны…

— Простите, сэр. Ваше здоровье превыше всего.

— Лучше скажи, что с причинами. Нашла что-нибудь?

Повисла тишина. Затем Пятница ответила:

— Боюсь, у меня плохие новости.

— Напомни, а когда были хорошие?

— Обнаружена причина неполадок со связью. Источник сигнала в Пентагоне, сэр.

Тони взял кружку и принюхался к кофе. Спросонья голова соображала плохо. Тони моргнул, ещё раз прокрутил в уме фразу Пятницы и с надеждой спросил:

— Ты так шутишь?

— Нет, сэр.

— Генерал прорвался через нашу сеть? Он говорил со спецназом?

— Сомневаюсь, что именно со спецназом, сэр. Скорее с мистером Роджерсом.

— Долго?

— По моим данным, окно было в две с половиной минуты.  

— Есть запись разговора? Хотя бы расшифровка?

— Нет, сэр. Но могу предположить, что генерал…

— Предположить я и сам могу, — перебил Тони. — Блин.

На несколько мгновений он потерял самообладание. Захотелось заскулить от собственной безалаберности. Надо было догадаться, что генерал постарается всеми правдами и неправдами выйти на связь с Роджерсом. Надо было следить в три глаза, а он, Тони, решил вздремнуть — и вот пожалуйста.

Так, ладно. Хорош паниковать. Глубокий вдох — четыре секунды достаточно, чтобы насытить мозг кислородом.

Тони глотнул кофе и уточнил:

— Связь уже заблокирована?

— Да, сэр.

— Не дай Пентагону снова отобрать канал. Перекинь мощностей на шифрование.

— Конечно, сэр.

— И следи за Роджерсом. Мало ли, что он выкинет.

— Мистер Роджерс — сложный человек, — деликатно согласилась Пятница и ушла в фоновый режим.

Опять стало тихо. Тони зачем-то прошёлся по мастерской от стены к стене.

В дверном проёме появилась голова секретаря по связям с общественностью. Вид взъерошенного босса с трехдневной щетиной и в несвежей футболке — абсолютно такой же, как вчера и позавчера, — произвёл на секретаря впечатление. Остановив взгляд на розовой кружке с единорогом, он кашлянул и начал:

— Мистер Старк, опять звонки из правительства. Подумал, вам стоит знать…

— Эшли, будь другом, пошли всех в задницу.

— Вообще-то меня зовут Эннис, —  поправил секретарь. Судя по тону, он делал это не в первый раз и без особых надежд.  

— Да-да, — перебил Тони. — Страшно сочувствую. Не знаю, как ты живёшь с этим... А теперь, будь добр, иди и сделай, как я сказал.

— Но, сэр, я не могу просто взять и послать в задницу военных!

— А почему нет? — удивился Тони. — Они ведь тебя могут.

Секретарь расхрабрился и выпалил:

— Генерал Росс устроит нам неприятности. Вы извините, но моя работа — бороться с медийными проблемами, а не создавать их. Если мои методы чем-то вас не устраивают...

Тони уточнил:

— Так это Росс?

— Да, сэр. Он очень настойчив. Говорит, дело не терпит отлагательств. Я пытался выяснить детали, но он заявил, что будет говорить только с вами. Лично. И мой совет — прислушаться к доводам. Положение очень тревожное, сэр...

В голове Тони загорелась красная лампочка: опасность.

— Пятница, переведи звонок на меня. Эннис, иди-ка ты погуляй.

— Вы помните моё имя! — торжествующе воскликнул секретарь.

— Да, да, это ужасно трогательно, потом обнимемся и вместе поплачем. А сейчас исчезни… Ладно, прости, я не хотел тебя обидеть. Не вздумай расстраиваться. Если хочешь знать, я со всеми козёл, а не только с тобой... Пятница, ты там жива?

— Да, сэр. Звонок на первой линии.

— Эннис, брысь!

Просияв улыбкой, секретарь скрылся за дверью. Тони зажмурился, собираясь с мыслями, и принял звонок. В наушнике раздался голос генерала Росса.

— Мистер Старк, я уже начал думать, что вы меня игнорируете.

— Что вы, — отозвался Тони. — Хотел бы, да не могу... Вижу, вы взяли моду звонить по прямой линии без секретарши. Это только для меня такая честь? Или Кэпа вы тоже уважили?

Генерал промолчал, то ли наслаждаясь своим превосходством, то ли подыскивая слова для следующего выпада. Его молчание действовало на нервы.

— Ну, — поторопил Тони, — чем порадуете в этот раз?

Он специально выбрал легкомысленный тон, но боялся перегнуть палку и выдать нервозность. Терпение и сдержанность на переговорах никогда не были его сильными сторонами.

— Вы наверняка и сами всё знаете, — сказал генерал.

— А вдруг не знаю?

— Бросьте, Старк. Всё уже кончено.

— Что именно?

— Наша с вами игра в поимку террориста. Вы играете за обе стороны, а мы любезно притворяемся, что так и должно быть.

— И почему же она кончена?

— А подумайте головой, Старк. Неужели вы действительно верили, что эти выходки сойдут вам с рук?

Тони подошёл к светящимся экранам и вывел на них новости из Ваканды и прямую трансляцию с уличных камер.  Генерал знал что-то, чего не знал Тони.

В голове крутилась мысль: ох, Кэп, надеюсь, ты не заключил сделку с этим ублюдком. Иначе все старания насмарку.

Конечно, прямой разговор с Кэпом был невозможен. Но Тони всё чаще и чаще заговаривал с Кэпом в мыслях: то ругался на него, то изливал душу, а то вдруг просил, чуть ли не умоляя — Стив, старина, не натвори глупостей.

Не дай себя обмануть. Не сдавайся, не изменяй себе. Оставайся путеводной звездой, нерушимой и вечной, не иди на поводу у крючкотворов и бюрократов. Перед тобой прекрасный антипример — когда-то и я поддался Россу, но это никого не спасло и, уж тем более, не сделало счастливее.

Нет, Стив, не повторяй ошибок. Давай притворимся, что заковианского акта не было, вернёмся назад и всё исправим. Должны же мы хоть иногда тормозить, а не бежать сломя голову; хоть иногда созидать, а не разрушать; хоть иногда дорожить тем, что имеем.

И не умри, пока я далеко. Если уж умирать, то хотя бы рядом.

— Надеюсь, вы наигрались, Старк, — неприязненно сказал генерал. — Потому что следующего раза не будет. Честно говоря, мне не стоило допускать даже нынешнего случая, но что поделать — вы у нас живая легенда Америки. Такому, как вы, везде положены поблажки. И я даю вам эти поблажки. С любым другим командующим вы бы уже давно сидели в тюрьме где-нибудь в Гуантанамо, однако я пошёл вам навстречу. И даже сейчас, когда вы уже практически под следствием, продолжаю с вами возиться...

Тони едко улыбнулся, позабыв, что генерал его не видит. Он не сводил глаз с экрана. Камера засняла грузовик на одной из вакандских площадей. Вокруг грузовика выстроились железные костюмы, зеваки и военные, обвешанные разнокалиберным оружием.

— Я рассчитываю, мистер Старк, что вы в состоянии хоть на минуту включить голову. Вы наломали дров, но мы не звери. Мы не такие, как вы думаете. И готовы простить — разумеется, при соблюдении некоторых условий... У меня осталась надежда на вас, понимаете?

Тони громко фыркнул. Одна его часть подбирала остроумные ответы, а другая быстро анализировала каждое слово генерала.

Вся эта ерунда про тюрьму и живые легенды яйца выеденного не стоит. Старый трюк — притвориться, что делаешь собеседнику одолжение, в расчёте на ответные скидки. Тони ничуть не тревожили угрозы Росса, однако одна фраза повергла его в смятение: «простить при соблюдении условий».

— Генерал, — сказал Тони, — давайте ближе к делу. Что за условия?

— Я хочу, чтобы вы не пытались свести с нами счёты. Эпоха Мстителей прошла, мистер Старк. Я уверен, вы это уже осознали. Поэтому давайте так: мы делаем свою работу, а вы делайте свою, и будем считать, что мы квиты.

В голове Тони вспыхнул свет. Внезапно он всё понял: зачем генерал звонил Стиву, и что будет дальше, и чем всё кончится.

Генерал уговорил Стива выйти. Через минуту, максимум через две, Роджерс выскочит из грузовика, и тогда отряд спецназовцев, ждущий снаружи, пристрелит его на месте. После этого Тони попросят не поднимать шума в обмен на свободу. Вернее, уже попросили. И генерал искренне считает, что Тони на это согласится.

Наглость и простота этого замысла поразила Тони, как поражает луч света, внезапно выхвативший из темноты омерзительную и безыскусную вещь — ту, что на самом деле не опасна, но внушает страх одним своим видом.

— Пятница! — крикнул Тони. — Портативную установку! К грузовику, живо!

— Старк, послушайте… — снова начал Росс, но у Тони уже не было на него времени. Отключившись, он кинулся проверять канал связи с грузовиком.

— Сэр, — позвала Пятница. — Хотите, чтобы я что-нибудь передала мистеру Роджерсу по рации?

— Нет! То есть да! Скажи, пусть не высовывается.

— Не думаю, что это эффективно, сэр. Мистер Роджерс сейчас ругается с бойцами отряда. Они тоже не хотят выпускать его, но мистер Роджерс стоит на своём.

— Как и всегда… Ладно, а двери мы можем заблокировать?

— Нет, сэр, там нет электронного доводчика.

В бессильном бешенстве Тони сорвал наушник и кинул его за диван, но тут же спохватился: зря.

Оставался один-единственный способ связи с Роджерсом. Способ, на который Тони долго не мог решиться — всё боялся чего-то и ждал подходящего момента. Только теперь до него дошло, что подходящий момент может и не наступить.

Чертыхнувшись, он полез за диван доставать наушник, и в этот момент Пятница сказала:

— Он выходит.

— Ох, чёрт… Ладно, куда тут денешься. Запускай протокол «Пеппер».

— Есть, сэр.

— Ну, с богом.

 

* * *

 

— Да они же вас убьют! У них приказ стрелять на поражение. Сами слышали.   
Стив нашарил толстовку под лавкой и, морщась, надел её поверх футболки. Он не хотел смотреть Доусону в глаза и не хотел спорить. Уже пожалел, что позволил бойцам втянуться в это дело.

Молодые парни-контрактники, только-только прошедшие обучение, без опыта в горячих точках, без связей, без гарантий — ради Стива они рискнули всем. Стив перестал бы уважать себя, если бы не дорожил их судьбами.  
— Живым вы ему не нужны, — сказал Доусон. — Ей-богу, Кэп, вы нашли, кому верить.

— Кто сказал, что я ему верю?

— Сделаете шаг за порог кузова — и, считайте, вы покойник.   
— А не выйду — все отправятся под трибунал.

— И пусть!

— Оставь это, ладно? Дальше пойду один.     
— Но это наш выбор! Мы знали, на что идём, и не надо нас спасать. Плюньте вы на генерала, останьтесь здесь.   
Другие бойцы одобрительно закивали. Командир сидел в углу и смотрел на Стива: он был опытнее других и понимал, когда не нужно лезть под руку. Мрачное выражение на его лице подсказывало, что на месте Стива он поступил бы так же.   
— Слушай, — Стив обратился к Доусону, — я скажу прямо, а ты не обижайся. Ты понятия не имеешь, на что нарвался. Слова-то красивые, но потом за них придётся отвечать. И вы все, — Стив обвёл взглядом отряд. — Прямо сейчас. Ради меня. Подумайте о будущем, ладно? Эта операция вот-вот кончится. В лучшем случае вам придётся бросить эту работу, а в худшем — на вас заведут дело, и придётся бросить всё, что вы любили, и пуститься в бега, и не иметь даже возможности… вернуться.   
Бойцы отряда смотрели на Стива и молчали, не решаясь возразить. Доусон беспомощно пожал плечами. Стив встал с лавки, оттеснив Доусона; он не знал, что ещё сказать. И так сказал уже слишком много.

Шаг, другой. Стив брёл мимо бойцов до двери кузова. Путь этот занял куда дольше, чем нужно — отчасти потому, что от ранения Стива мутило, а отчасти потому, что время теперь ощущалось иначе.

Он-то всегда полагал, что время — бесконечный ресурс. И тут задумался: что, если у меня осталась минута? Ну, две? Что тогда?

Не глядя на бойцов, Стив отодвинул задвижку двери кузова и, щурясь, спрыгнул на землю. Слепящий свет прожектора ударил по глазам.

Сразу стало очень громко: над головой завис вертолёт, оглушительно грохоча винтом. Толпа заволновалась, какой-то вояка надрывно и неразборчиво заорал в громкоговоритель.

Стив высоко поднял руки. Он смотрел вперёд, но краем глаза видел железные костюмы, стоящие справа и слева. Костюмы пришли в движение, выстраиваясь так, чтобы загородить Стива от пуль. Стив услышал лязг железа, а затем — почти одновременно, — щелчки десятков предохранителей.

— Стоять, Роджерс! Руки за голову!

Ничего другого Стив и не ждал, но на мгновенье потерял самообладание. Он не был испуган. Нет, он давно уже не боялся ни смерти, ни боли; то был не страх, а лишь сильный, мутный, обезоруживающий спазм тошноты. От него сдавило горло, а спину прошило дрожью.

Старина, сказал он себе, ну неужели ты так потратишь последнюю минуту жизни? Перестань. Это совсем не в твоём духе.

Стив дал себе три секунды. Один. Два. Три. Теперь довольно.

Очень медленно он опустил руки на затылок. Почему-то его до сих пор не убили. Наверное, потому что за ограждением собрались десятки зрителей. Из-за света прожекторов Стив не видел зрителей, но там наверняка были дети.

Неловко, когда кумиру подрастающего поколения вышибают мозги на глазах у кучи детишек.

В ту секунду, когда он подумал об этом, на правую руку шлёпнулась пластина. Стив вздрогнул. Пластина проворно развернулась, обхватила запястье и локоть.

В ответ на внезапное движение грянули выстрелы. Металл прополз по предплечью, заковал в бронь грудь и ноги. У Стива перехватило дыхание. Раздался звук, который он столько раз слышал со стороны, но никогда — изнутри: от титановой обшивки отскакивали пули. Одна из них чуть не задела шею. Стив успел шарахнуться в сторону, и тут перед лицом удачно захлопнулось забрало.

На миг наступила кромешная тьма, а затем всё осветилось, и раздался голос.

— Роджерс! Ты совсем охренел! Что это за дерьмо?! Ты хочешь, чтобы тебя убили? Да я тебя сам убью!

Голос грохотал куда громче, чем винты вертолёта; даже громче, чем сердце в груди.

— Клянусь богом, Роджерс, ты у меня дождешься! Я три шкуры с тебя спущу! Пожалеешь, что во Второй мировой не откинулся! Что это за дерьмо, я тебя спрашиваю! А если бы ты умер? Что бы со мной было? Ты вообще хоть раз подумал обо мне?

— Тони, — Стив расплылся в улыбке, — это ты.

— Нет, блин, апостол Пётр! Ты же с ним хотел увидеться!

— Я так рад тебя слышать.

— Ой, ну слава богу, хоть кто-то рад! — Тони с чувством выругался, и это сошло бы за чистую монету, если бы не дрожащий голос. — Пропади ты пропадом, Роджерс! Как ты дожил до своих лет, не понимаю!.. Ну вот чего ты ржёшь, скажи? Пятница, чего он ржёт?

— Возможно, у него шок, сэр.

У Стива не было шока; он смеялся от облегчения. Вокруг по-прежнему стрекотали пули, винт вертолёта всё ещё грохотал, бок онемел от боли, и вдобавок на Стива орали, как никогда в жизни.

А он был счастлив. Совершенно счастлив. Счастье было так беспредельно, как бывает только на пороге смерти. Интерфейс перед глазами двоился, а звуки из внешнего мира становились всё тише. Стив чувствовал, что вот-вот отключится, и спешил поскорее сказать то, что давно нужно было сказать.

— Тони, я по тебе соскучился.

— Продолжай, не стесняйся, — перебил Тони, — сейчас самое время. Давай ещё признаемся друг другу в любви. Вот ты, например, меня любишь?

— Прости меня, ладно? Прости, что так вышло… И насчёт поисков красной книжки: я знаю, что прошу слишком много, но, кроме тебя, у меня уже никого… никого, кто был бы…

Сбившись с мысли, он сглотнул. Голова кружилась.

— Пятница, — обеспокоенно позвал Тони, — срочный анализ показателей здоровья.

— Обнаружено поражение печени. Сквозное огнестрельное ранение с внутренним кровотечением. Рекомендуется немедленная госпитализация…

— Выруби его, быстро.

— Нет, — запротестовал Стив. — У тебя будут неприятности. Не надо, То…

Правую руку кольнуло, и договорить он уже не смог.

 

* * *

 

Ну вот и всё.

Не так уж это и страшно.

Тони вытащил наушник из уха и немного постоял перед светящимися экранами. Он чётко осознавал, что только что сделал выбор — неважно, удачный или нет, — и за этот выбор придётся отвечать.

Им овладела лихорадочная решимость. Сунув руки в карманы, Тони взглянул на часы. Что ж, похоже, выпить ещё одну чашку кофе он уже не успеет.

— Пятница, — позвал Тони, — Росс уже отправил сюда отряд спецназа?

— Да, сэр. Только что.

— Сколько времени сможешь выиграть?

— Не более тринадцати минут при удачном сценарии.

— Ну, хоть что-то… Проверь все системы Марка. Упакуй модули портативной зарядки. Бери всё, что есть, даже если заряда мало.

— Мистер Старк, я должна предупредить, что генерал Росс запросил подписку о невыезде на ваше имя.

— Ещё не хватало. Я буду ходить куда хочу и когда хочу.

Пока Пятница разбиралась с оборудованием, Тони нашёл под столом большую спортивную сумку и стряхнул с неё пыль. Он выдвинул большой ящик, в котором лежали перспективные разработки, и вытащил из-под груды прототипов круглый щит из вибраниума.

Колеблясь, Тони пару секунд разглядывал своё детище, жалея, что ему так и не представилось шанса довести его до ума. Например, он мог бы создать систему распознавания или сделать щит более компактным, чтобы его было удобнее носить. Да хотя бы звезду нарисовать. Как же Кэп — и без звезды.

Под потолком раздался голос Пятницы.

— Желаете взять с собой одежду на пару дней?

— Пару дней? — рассеянно переспросил Тони. — Надо же. Я и не знал, что ты оптимистка…

— По статистике, заседания чрезвычайного суда по делам, схожим с вашим, открываются в течение сорока восьми часов.

Тони хмыкнул, расстегнул молнию на сумке и положил в сумку щит.

— Давай о чём-нибудь другом. Расскажи, как дела у Кэпа.

— Всё ещё без сознания. Состояние стабильное, — отчиталась Пятница. — Небольшое повышение температуры, но при подобных ранениях это норма. Уровень заряда костюма — четыре процента.

— Как думаешь, дотянет до нейтральных вод? Мы могли бы подыскать подходящее судно в тех краях…

— У этой модификации нет подушек безопасности и спасательного жилета, — напомнила Пятница. — Мистер Роджерс утонет, если попадёт в открытое море.

— А ты умеешь обнадёжить.

Раздался стук, дверь без разрешения приоткрылась, и в проёме появилась голова Энниса.

— Мистер Старк, извините, что опять врываюсь, но тут творится черт знает что. В вестибюле больше сотни журналистов. Они ждут, когда вы сделаете заявление. Что мне с ними делать?

— Ничего. Ищи новую работу.

Эннис растерялся.

— Вы меня увольняете?

— Вроде того.

— А… за что хотя бы?

Тони поставил сумку на стол и сказал:

— Слушай, ты, похоже, нормальный парень. Я бы написал тебе рекомендацию, но у меня осталось минут десять до того, как сюда ворвётся спецназ. Так что сочини что-нибудь сам, окей? И скажи Хэппи Хогану, что я велел похлопотать о премии. Пятница подтвердит.

— А вы что будете делать?

Тони махнул рукой. Этот жест означал нечто среднее между «Спасибо за заботу» и «Катись к дьяволу».

— Нет, правда. Куда вы поедете?

— Если отвечу на этот вопрос, ты не сможешь сказать под присягой, что ничего не знал. Так что забудь и уходи отсюда.

Эннис покусал губы, наблюдая за тем, как босс мечется по мастерской, собирая паяльники и отвертки. Опять ожила Пятница.

— Заряд костюма мистера Роджерса — три с половиной процента. Нужно что-то решать, сэр.

Эннис вздрогнул и, втянув голову в плечи, взглянул на потолок. Он так и не привык, что его босс предпочитает общаться с машинами, а не с людьми.

— Ладно, Пятница, давай выберем точку в пустыне. Перехвачу его там. Просчитай маршрут для Марка.

— Напоминаю, что мистеру Роджерсу нужна срочная медицинская помощь.

— Тогда упакуй аптечку.

— При всем уважении, вы не сможете обеспечить мистеру Роджерсу подходящие условия с помощью одной лишь аптечки. Ему нужна госпитализация.

— И где я его размещу, по-твоему?

— Об этом стоит задуматься. Возможно, найдутся учреждения...

— О, конечно! Срочно звони в клинику для военных преступников. И обязательно проследи, чтобы у них было спа!

В пылу ссоры с собственным творением он напрочь забыл о секретаре. Эннис тихо кашлянул, Старк кругом обернулся и сердито спросил:

— Почему ты ещё здесь?

— Я знаю, как помочь Капитану, — сказал Эннис.

Старк перестал бегать от стола к столу и остановился посреди мастерской.

— Только не психуйте, договорились? Я наводил кое-какие справки насчёт политического убежища. Не совсем для Капитана, скорее для вас — на случай, если ситуация с генералом зайдёт слишком далеко. Честно говоря, мне всё это не нравится. Но, раз такое дело…

— Говори.

— Минут десять назад поступило предложение от властей Марокко. Если я правильно понял, костюм летит как раз через те края.

— Они его не выдадут?

— Нет, сэр. У США и Марокко нет договора об экстрадиции.

— С Вакандой договора тоже не было.

— Да, но в тот раз генералу Россу удалось добыть разрешение на международную операцию. Если хотите знать моё профессиональное мнение, то я считаю, что второй раз ООН такое разрешение не даст. Первая операция слишком плохо закончилась. Весь мир уже понимает, что власти США охотятся за Роджерсом. ООН не станет рисковать репутацией, чтобы этому потворствовать.

Несколько секунд Тони обескураженно разглядывал лицо секретаря, затем поднял голову к потолку и спросил:

— Пятница, ты это слышала?

— Да, сэр.

— Может, объяснишь, почему это была не твоя идея?

— Мне очень жаль, сэр, но на это нет времени. Спецназ на подходе.

— Эх, твоя правда, — Тони застегнул молнию на сумке и подошёл к приборной панели, спрятанной за светящимися экранами. — Что с диагностикой?

— Все системы исправны. Марк-46 полностью готов к перелёту.

Тони нажал на кнопку. Титановая броня тут же поползла вверх по его руке. Обернувшись, он снова посмотрел на Энниса.

— Я позвоню марокканцам, — пообещал секретарь. — Прямо сейчас.

— Поторопись, пока здесь не обрубили связь. Пятница поможет зашифровать линию.

— Да, сэр.

— И не играй в геройство, — на всякий случай добавил Тони. — Никому не говори, что помогал мне с Кэпом. Ты просто секретарь по связям с общественностью, понял?

— Понял.

— И, главное, даже не вздумай давать интервью о том, какой я классный.

— Но вы и вправду классный.

Тони напоследок отсалютовал ему, затем подхватил с пола сумку и вылетел прямо в окно, осыпав пол осколками.

Летел и думал: наверное, так и становятся сентиментальными старпёрами — уже не получается смыться по-тихому без задушевных прощаний и красивых жестов.

 

* * *

 

Первое, что Стив услышал, когда очнулся — шуршание листвы. Он ещё не открыл глаза, но уже представил тропический лес Ваканды — тенистый, утопающий в зелени, опутанный лианами, влажными от дождя. В таком лесу и умереть не жалко.

Почему-то он был уверен, что умрёт — не сейчас, так через минуту. Стив сделал всё, чего хотел от жизни. Упрекнуть себя было не в чем. У него не осталось нерешённых проблем, упущенных возможностей, горьких сожалений. Даже с Тони успел поговорить — пусть урвал всего минутку, но это лучше, чем ничего.

Пошевелившись, Стив понял, что на нём больше нет железного костюма. Он открыл глаза и уставился в белый потолок. Глаза слезились, а в груди будто что-то ныло. Стив поморщился и огляделся. Тропическим лесом тут даже не пахло.

Он лежал на больничной кровати, что стояла в небольшой комнате. В изголовье жужжали приборы, от которых к кровати ползли трубки и датчики. Под потолком висел телевизор, бесшумно транслирующий странноватое ток-шоу, где все женщины были в платках.

У другой стены Стив заметил стол, стул и несколько книжных полок. Ещё здесь был вентилятор: поток воздуха от него шевелил раскидистые листья пальмы. Именно это шуршание и стрекотание Стив и принял за звуки тропического леса.

Единственное небольшое окно выходило во дворик. Кряхтя, Стив приподнялся на локтях и разглядел крыло здания из жёлтого песчаника. Оно не было похоже ни на райские кущи, ни на тюрьму, ни на тренировочный центр Мстителей.

Сбитый с толку, Стив сел в постели и опустил ноги на пол. Он ожидал, что бок будет ныть, но звон в ушах и боль в рёбрах стали сюрпризом. Осторожно щупая рёбра, он пытался понять, что случилось.

Тут дверь в углу открылась, вошёл незнакомый мужчина в халате; в руках он держал айпад на манер врачебного планшета. Завидев Стива, он остановился и что-то быстро сказал на непонятном языке.

— Что случилось? — спросил Стив. — Где я?

Врач помотал головой и с сильным акцентом сказал:

— Не говорить по-английски.

Стив попытался объясниться иначе: указал за окно и осведомился:

— Ваканда?

Врач шагнул поближе, мотая головой и повторяя что-то на том же неясном языке. Стив бросил взгляд на планшет: интерфейс пестрел арабскими закорючками.

— Ближний Восток? — наугад спросил Стив. — Или Африка?

Врач активно закивал.

— Значит, Африка?

— Марокко, — пояснил врач.

Это не внесло ясности, а только запутало.

— Смотреть, — сказал врач, указывая на повязку на боку Стива. — Я смотреть, вы лежать.

— А вы можете позвать кого-нибудь, кто говорит по-английски? Где костюм?

— Я смотреть вас, — повторил врач.

— Костюм. Робот. Железный человек.

— Только смотреть.

Разговор с врачом зашёл в тупик. Стив сдался и позволил осмотреть рану; на всякий случай он следил за каждым действием врача, но тот не сделал ничего предосудительного — лишь убедился, что повязка на месте, что-то потыкал на экране планшета и исчез.

Подождав пару минут, Стив с трудом встал, отцепил датчики и доковылял до двери. За дверью оказался длинный белый коридор. У поворота в другое крыло стояли три охранника. Завидев Стива, они тут же кинулись навстречу, что-то быстро тараторя в рации и друг другу.

Поначалу Стив напрягся, но вместе с охранниками к палате сбежались и другие сотрудники. Персонал наполовину состоял из арабов, наполовину — из африканцев. С горем пополам нашёлся местный чиновник по фамилии Сайед, неплохо говорящий по-английски.

Стив спросил, арестован ли он. Услужливо улыбаясь и беспрестанно кивая, чиновник заявил, что Стив Роджерс — дорогой гость правительства Марокко, и что его визит — большая честь.

Стива проводили обратно в комнату. Ему принесли ужин, выдали полотенце и зубную щётку и объяснили, как добраться до туалета и ванной.

— Не стесняйтесь просить о чем угодно, — великодушно заявил Сайед.

Он придвинул стул поближе к кровати, присел на краешек и изобразил на лице дружеское участие.

— Мы сделаем все, чтобы ваше пребывание здесь было комфортным. Вам назначен лучший врач, а, кроме того, мы сейчас решаем вопрос о тренажерном зале. Вы ведь нуждаетесь в тренажёрах? Не прямо сейчас, конечно, но через пару недель, когда вылечитесь...

— Уверены, что это не ошибка?

— Ошибка?

— Пару часов назад все пытались меня убить.

— Пару часов? О, нет-нет. Вы не поняли. Вы живете в Марокко уже три дня.

Стива удивило слово «живёте».

— То есть международная операция уже кончилась?

Сайед торопливо согласился:

— Разумеется.

— И я здесь законно?

— В некотором роде да.

Он лукаво улыбнулся и продолжил:

— Не то чтобы я тот человек, который полностью посвящён в детали, мистер Роджерс. Однако смею заметить, что вы любимчик фортуны.  

— Вы можете говорить яснее? — не выдержал Стив.

— О, я стараюсь. Видите ли, в чем дело… Вы прибыли в крайне тяжелом состоянии, но, к счастью, устройство, в котором вы находились, ввело вас в искусственную кому. Если бы не это, боюсь, крушение имело бы последствия куда хуже…

Говоря это, Сайед улыбался всё шире и шире. Возможно, таким образом он надеялся расположить Стива к себе, но Стив терпеть не мог сладкоречивых бельмесов.

— Какое крушение?

— Возможно, я не совсем верно выразился. Было бы лучше назвать это жёсткой посадкой. Это устройство… то есть костюм… как мне сказали, в полёте он разрядился. Безусловно, это большая трагедия! Но, к счастью, пока вы подлетали к Марокко, ваш влиятельный друг откликнулся на великодушное предложение нашего правительства. Должен сказать, далеко не всякая страна готова принять столь интересного гостя. И уж тем более не всякая страна готова воспрепятствовать экстрадиции в Америку…

— А где костюм?

Сайед запнулся и переспросил:

— Костюм?

— Тот, в котором я прилетел.

— Ах это. Боюсь, костюм сильно повреждён. Не думаю, что с ним можно что-нибудь сделать, но, слава богу, мы сумели извлечь из обломков вас, — Сайед обвёл взглядом комнату. — Это один из особняков министерства иностранных дел. Все условия для дипломатов отныне доступны и вам.

Сайед выдержал паузу, давая Стиву возможность выразить восторг по этому поводу, но ничего не произошло. Стив был далёк от восторга. Он молча смотрел на Сайеда с нечитаемым выражением лица.

— Словом, мистер Роджерс, я ответственно заявляю, что Марокко готово предоставить вам политическое убежище. Поздравляю вас.

Стив кивнул.

— Да, вот ещё что... Замечу, что по территории вы можете передвигаться безо всяких ограничений, но за забор лучше пока не ходить. Там толпы журналистов. Мы делаем всё, что в наших силах, чтобы обеспечить вам покой, но всё-таки не можем ручаться, что в этой толпе не найдётся недоброжелателей.

Снова возникла пауза. Очевидно, Сайед ждал благодарностей. Стив ответил:

— Спасибо, я это ценю.

И тут же добавил:

— Когда я смогу поговорить с Тони Старком?

Хитрая улыбка Сайеда померкла. Он воровато обернулся, будто кто-нибудь мог подслушать, и попросил:

— Давайте без имён. У вашего друга сейчас кое-какие неприятности с законом. По правде говоря, его не могут найти.

Стив дрогнул, но решил, что нельзя этого показывать.

— Окей, а когда я смогу взглянуть на обломки костюма?

— А зачем на них смотреть?

— Считайте, что я любопытный.

Сайед посмотрел на Стива со смесью укоризны и снисходительности. Так смотрят на ребёнка, который по наивности несёт ерунду. Едва касаясь, он похлопал Стива по плечу, встал со стула и сказал:

— Ну, не напрягайтесь… Давайте не будем спешить. Вам бы сейчас встать на ноги. Надеюсь, вы не думаете о нас плохо.

— А вы, надеюсь, понимаете, что значит этот костюм.

Чиновник отозвался:

— Сколько бы ни значил этот костюм, сдаётся мне, ваша жизнь стоит немного больше.

* * *

 

Снова Стив Роджерс вернулся к тому, с чего начал. Беженец, беглый преступник и враг государства. Теперь ещё и Старка втянул в неприятности. А что со спецназовцами? Что с командиром Расселом?

Эта мысль особенно мучила его в первую ночь, когда он не мог уснуть и долго пялился в потолок, напряжённо прислушиваясь к шорохам со двора. Не ревёт ли вдалеке винт вертолёта? Не слышно ли крадущихся шагов, не пищит ли таймер взрывного устройства?

Стив уже не в первый раз впадал в посттравматическое состояние тревожного ожидания. Он знал, что скоро это пройдёт, и не придавал большого значения своей тревоге. Куда больше его волновало, что отныне в этой ситуации он не один. Где-то там, за этими стенами, в тысячах миль отсюда Тони Старк точно так же не может уснуть, и в тишине ему тоже мерещится черте что.

Стив предпочёл бы впадать в паранойю вместе, а не по отдельности. Но ему не оставили выбора. Пользуясь слабостью Стива, дипломаты устроили ему информационную блокаду. Стив понятия не имел, где сейчас Тони, как поживает командир Рассел со спецназовцами и сдержал ли генерал Росс своё обещание: «Сдайтесь, и никто не пострадает».

Формально Стив выполнил условия договора и хотел знать, помогло это или нет. Однако выяснить это было не так-то просто. Новости почти не долетали до него. Марокканцы называли это отдыхом — Сайед не уставал повторять, что Стиву нужно сначала поправить здоровье, а уж потом лезть в политику. Он не понимал, что для Стива судьба Тони Старка и спецназовцев была сугубо личным делом, не имеющим к политике никакого отношения.

Но все же Стив нашёл лазейку.

На следующее утро после пробуждения он попросил, чтобы ему дали выступить с публичным заявлением. Он не сомневался, что марокканцы сочтут эту просьбу неслыханной наглостью — с их точки зрения, предоставление политического убежища само по себе было щедрым жестом. Стиву дали возможность пожить в тишине и покое — зачем же снова мутить воду, куда-то лезть и привлекать внимание?  

Хотя бы из уважения к благодетелям Стиву следовало заткнуться и не высовываться как минимум месяца три, а вместо этого он требовал трибуну и ставил дипломатов в рискованное положение.

Словом, в этой просьбе ему отказали. Тогда Стив выдвинул новое требование — доступ в интернет. Разумеется, и эта затея была обречена на провал — интернет давал слишком много возможностей, а дипломаты зорко следили за тем, чтобы уважаемый гость не имел шансов проявить себя. Сеть попала под запрет с мутной формулировкой «в связи с требованиями отдела безопасности».

Стив сделал вид, что огорчился. Вздохнув, он высказал последнюю просьбу — дать ему доступ к телеканалам, транслирующим международные новости.

Если бы Стив сразу начал с этого, марокканцы вряд ли пошли бы на попятный, но на контрасте с предыдущими заявлениями это выглядело безобидно. Марокканцы уступили.

Так, путём нехитрых манипуляций, Стив получил то, чего хотел, а заодно усвоил местное правило: ничто не стоит воспринимать однозначно. С арабами «нет» не всегда означало «нет». Здесь торговались, спорили, юлили, подначивали и обманывали, а тот, кто этого не делал, автоматически становился мишенью.

Ещё пару недель назад Стив согласился бы на это, но теперь осточертело. Роль мишени была не для него.  

 

* * *

 

— Мистер Роджерс, я вам в сотый раз повторяю: это совершенно невозможно. Я бы с радостью пошёл вам навстречу, но…

— Давайте проясним. Что в этом невозможного?

— Костюм хранится не в этом здании. Вы не можете прямо сейчас пойти и посмотреть на него. Это даже физически затруднительно.

— Хорошо, а где хранится костюм?

— Это не стоит вашего беспокойства.

— Вы не ответили на вопрос.

Сайед картинно цокнул языком, выражая притворное восхищение. Сидя в кровати, Стив не сводил с него глаз. Сайед, как обычно, устроился на краешке стула, выпрямив спину и сложив руки на коленях. Вид у него был невинный, как у христианского святого.

За два дня споры с Сайедом уже вошли в привычку.

— Вот это да. Не зря об упорстве Капитана ходят легенды. Должен сказать, меня предупреждали о вашей… ммм... целеустремлённости. Но вы оказались прямо-таки крепким орешком… Я правильно говорю? В вашем языке ведь есть такое выражение — «крепкий орешек»?

— Да, всё верно. У вас отличный английский. И всё-таки ещё пару слов о костюме. Так где, говорите, он сейчас?

— Я не говорил.

— Разве? А, по-моему, обмолвились.

— Вряд ли.

— Почему?

— Давайте обсудим что-нибудь другое, — предложил Сайед. — Вот, например, ваше выздоровление. Врач сказал, у вас фантастически быстро заживают раны.

— Я правильно понимаю: вам запрещено говорить о костюме?

— Ну зачем так сразу…

— Значит, сокрытие информации — ваша личная инициатива?

— Мистер Роджерс, ну что вы меня мучаете! Вам все равно туда нельзя.

— Именно мне?

Сайед на миг потерял терпение и закатил глаза.

— Слушайте, доступ к этим складам не выдаётся просто так.  Я такое же гражданское лицо, как вы. И, даже если я захочу, всё равно ничего не смогу сделать. Так что давайте сосредоточимся на том, что действительно важно. Ваше лечение…

Следующие несколько фраз Стив пропустил мимо ушей. Он услышал то, что хотел: «гражданское лицо» и «эти склады».

Стало быть, костюм забрали местные вооружённые силы.

— Поймите, правительство Марокко многое делает для того, чтобы поставить вас на ноги. Наш главный приоритет — ваше состояние. Может быть, вы не в курсе, но после операции в Ваканде весь мир хочет знать, что Капитан Америка жив, здоров и невредим.

Стив прекрасно знал об этом — весь день он смотрел новости и ток-шоу по разным международным каналам. Операция в Ваканде стала сенсацией; мало того, что она вновь подняла тему о правовом статусе супергероев, так ещё и всколыхнула антивоенное движение.

Генерал Росс на телевидении не появлялся; судя по отрывочным сведениям из новостных сюжетов, он залёг на дно и готовился дать показания в Верховном суде. Ему крепко досталось и от демократов, и от республиканцев. Нашёлся фотограф, который снял раненого и безоружного Стива в кругу военных, наставивших на него винтовки. Эти кадры облетели весь мир, и ни одно политическое движение не осталось в стороне.

Левое крыло упрекало Пентагон в немотивированной военной агрессии; перед зданием Пентагона днём и ночью митинговали правозащитники, а вместе с ними хиппи, антифашисты, феминистки и даже ЛГБТ-активисты. Правые тоже не остались в долгу: даже консервативный «Фокс Ньюс» атаковал Пентагон сюжетами о попрании Конституции.

Демократам не понравился сам факт международной военной операции и кадры с безоружным Капитаном; республиканцы, в свою очередь, были возмущены тотальным государственным контролем и непомерно раздутым бюджетом. Генерал Росс не жалел денег на то, чтобы разделаться с Кэпом, и теперь ему это припомнили.

Наконец-то страна, традиционно расколотая на две половины, пришла к единодушию. Стив бы порадовался, если бы не волновался за Тони и спецназовцев.

К счастью, со спецназовцами всё было в порядке. Генерал Росс попросту не успел свести счёты с собственными подчинёнными. Всё случилось слишком быстро. Уже в первый час после освобождения командир Рассел выступил на телевидении с заявлением, что Капитан Америка никого не брал в заложники. От него журналисты узнали, что генерал отправил снайперов в Ваканду ещё до начала официальной операции, а значит, преследование Кэпа по определению было незаконным. После этого интервью разразился скандал небывалых масштабов, и генерала Росса вызвали в Верховный суд.

Как Стив понял из новостей, Доусон, Стивенс, Дирби и остальные бойцы в одночасье стали национальными героями. Отныне он был спокоен за их судьбу.

К сожалению, он не мог сказать того же о судьбе Старка. Тони искали журналисты, военные, адвокаты и даже сама компания «Старк Индастриз», но уже который день поиски не давали результатов. Последний, кто разговаривал с Тони, — некий секретарь по связям с общественностью по имени Эннис Николсон, — заявил, что ничего не знает о местонахождении босса, и вообще они толком не общались. Старк даже не помнил, как зовут секретаря. Стоило ли ждать от него откровений?

— Мистер Роджерс, вы вообще меня слушаете? Каждое утро мы выпускаем пресс-релиз о вашем самочувствии.

— Это как-то связано с костюмом?

— Я просто пытаюсь объяснить, как нам важно, чтобы вы были в безопасности. Поймите, наше правительство поручилось за вас. Представьте себе, что будет, если с вами что-нибудь случится.

Заметив скепсис в выражении лица Стива, Сайед торопливо прибавил:

— Я понимаю, вам это, может быть, безразлично. Вы пережили множество международных конфликтов. Однако для нас это вопрос государственной важности. Мы в ответе за вас, а, стало быть, не можем позволить ставить под угрозу вашу безопасность.

— И в чём, собственно, угроза? Я в порядке.

— Пока вы не выздоровели и пока снаружи дежурят журналисты, любое перемещение — угроза. Поэтому вам лучше остаться здесь.

— А если не останусь?

Сайед оценивающе посмотрел на Стива: наверное, решал, насколько серьёзен этот вопрос.

Наконец он мягко сказал:

— Вы останетесь.

Стиву не понравился его тон — добродушный, спокойный и ничуть не сомневающийся. Таким тоном констатируют общеизвестные факты.

Похоже, Сайед, а вместе с ним и марокканские власти, искренне верили в то, что Стив не будет сопротивляться. Куда ему бежать — в чужой стране, в одиночку, без союзников, перспектив и надежд, да ещё и после ранения? Подёргается и успокоится, и не таких ломали. Фигуру Капитана можно будет использовать для укрепления международного имиджа. Кроме того, это отличный инструмент влияния на Штаты.

И ладно ещё Роджерс. Стив не питал иллюзий о том, что правительство Марокко заботится именно о нём. Костюм — вот где была золотая жила. Даже выйдя из строя, костюм оставался ценнейшим военным трофеем. Марокканцы не зря уволокли его на склад и не зря запретили Стиву соваться в это дело; они понимали, что, разобрав костюм на части и вникнув в его устройство, можно получить уникальные технологии.  Причём даром.

— Ну так что? — сказал чиновник. — Мы договорились?

Глядя ему в глаза, Стив пожал плечами. Врать он не хотел, но Сайед расценил это как согласие.

— С вами приятно иметь дело, мистер Роджерс.

Если бы он знал Стива получше, никогда бы так не сказал.

 

* * *

 

На третий день врач предложил Стиву сделать ещё один рентгеновский снимок. Предыдущая рентгенограмма грудной клетки показала множественные переломы рёбер и сдавливание лёгкого; другие снимки добавили к списку поперечный перелом лучевой кости и пару трещин в какой-то из берцовых костей.

— У обычных людей реабилитация занимает два-три месяца, — сказал врач через переводчика. — Но вам, пожалуй, хватит и трёх недель.

Врач был отличным малым, но в суперсолдатах ничего не понимал. Стив и без рентгена мог сказать, что кости почти срослись. В грудной клетке уже ничего не ныло, температура не повышалась, проснулся аппетит — стало быть, воспалительные процессы были завершены, и Стив почти выздоровел.

Стив прикинул, как скоро врач заметит, что его пациент уже не болен. Часов через пять, десять? В лучшем случае через сутки. Потом он, конечно, все расскажет начальству, и Стива переведут в другое место. Куда-нибудь в глушь, чтобы залёг на дно и не высовывался.

— Давайте перенесём рентген на завтра, — попросил Стив. — Неважно себя чувствую.

Врач выслушал переводчика, вежливо покивал и согласился: завтра так завтра. Торопиться было некуда. Врач верил, что его приставили к Капитану минимум на пару месяцев.

Он уже повернулся к двери, когда Стив позвал:

— Эй, сэр! А больному не положены прогулки на свежем воздухе?

Врач нахмурился. Стив добавил:

— Нельзя же всё время сидеть в четырёх стенах.

Врач поразмыслил, о чём-то посовещался с переводчиком и согласился: прогулки пойдут на пользу. Он пообещал, что поговорит с охраной, и вышел в коридор.

Минут через двадцать в комнату зашёл охранник. На ломаном английском он заявил, что покажет Стиву внутренний дворик. Вдвоём они спустились на этаж ниже и минут пять петляли, прежде чем выйти к подсобной двери.

Все эти меры — одновременно хитрые и очень наивные, — наводили на мысль о навязчивом контроле. Арабы слишком сильно хотели, чтобы Стив нуждался в их услугах, и делали все для того, чтобы сделать его беспомощным.

За дверью скрывался маленький садик длиной метров двадцать, а шириной и того меньше. Охранник отошёл чуть левее и, остановившись за белой колонной из песчаника, стал внимательно наблюдать за Стивом. Стив сделал пару шагов в сад.

Засаженный пальмами, пышными кустами и цветниками, сад был обнесён высокой решётчатой оградой. Это была тюрьма — пусть живописная, дорогая и комфортная, но всё-таки тюрьма. Как и всякая тюрьма, она не оставляла пространства для манёвра, но Стив не выказал разочарования.

Как и положено больному, он медленно прошёлся по узкой тропинке от одного края ограды до другого, и на глаз оценил высоту — метра три, не меньше. И разбежаться-то негде, и оттолкнуться не от чего. По периметру висели камеры; только в одном месте их не было — там, где за оградой неудобно стояли мусорные баки. Подобраться к ним было трудно из-за разросшихся кустов.

Под надзором охранника Стив навернул ещё кружок по саду. Разворачиваясь около мусорных баков, он обратил внимание на грузовик без номерных знаков, припаркованный за ними. Затем взглянул наверх и заметил окно на втором этаже прямо над кустами. В окне виднелась ручка швабры.

 

* * *

 

Итак, цель был проста: любой ценой прорваться к костюму. Костюм был единственной возможностью связаться со Старком. Программное обеспечение должно было остаться невредимым при любом крушении. Оставалось только придумать, как попасть на военные склады.  

У Стива была одна зацепка — грузовик без номеров. Эту модель он однажды видел в Лагосе: бронированный кузов, усиленная трёхместная кабина, плавный ход и надёжность, как у танка. В таких машинах перевозили ценные грузы, требующие особой охраны: скажем, биологическое оружие или радиоактивные металлы в изоляционных коробах. Внутри даже был небольшой подъёмный механизм для погрузки тяжелых ящиков. Стоила такая машина весьма недёшево.

Стив прикинул, что Марокко вряд ли располагает внушительным военным бюджетом. Таких машин должно быть очень мало, а поводов их использовать ещё меньше. Зачем здесь грузовик? Напрашивался один ответ: первоначально грузовик подогнали, чтобы перевезти в нём костюм, а теперь — чтобы перевезти Стива, когда он выздоровеет. Водители грузовика должны были знать, где находятся военные склады. И у них должен был быть пропуск.

Вечером перед пересменкой охраны Стив переоделся в свою одежду: джинсы, толстовку с дыркой от пули в правом боку и бейсболку с надписью «Я люблю Ваканду». На стуле висела полотняная сумка; Стив покидал в неё зубную щётку, пасту, полотенце, бутылку питьевой воды и одноразовый гель для душа.

Он ещё раз просмотрел международные новости и на всякий случай мысленно проговорил всё, что мог запомнить: политическую обстановку, детали расследования по делу против Росса, кое-какие мелочи о событиях в Ваканде. И самое главное — «Тони Старк так и не объявился».

Дождавшись пересменки, Стив выскользнул в коридор. На стене висел план эвакуации; Стив бегло ознакомился с положением комнат на этаже. Нужная ему подсобка скрывалась за пятой дверью слева.

Замок был хлипкий. Стив плечом выбил дверь, вошёл в подсобку и аккуратно прикрыл дверь за собой. Здесь было темно и тесно. Швабры, вёдра и тряпки отнимали всё свободное пространство. Стив с трудом протиснулся к окну, стараясь ничего не уронить, открыл створку и внимательно осмотрелся. В тёмном саду не было ни одного фонаря, а камеры смотрели в другие стороны. Если он всё правильно рассчитал, в этом месте была слепая зона.

Не медля, Стив скинул вниз сумку. Раздался шорох листьев и мягкий хлопок, но в остальном было тихо. Стив ловко перемахнул через узкий подоконник, повис на руках и, сгруппировавшись, прыгнул вниз.

Руки оцарапало ветками. Стив угодил ровёхонько в середину пышного колючего куста. Обломав сучья и листья, мешавшие обзору, Стив подхватил сумку с земли, отполз к ограде и в этот момент услышал шаги.

Кто-то шёл по дороге по ту сторону забора.

Услышав треск в кустах, незнакомец сбавил шаг. Стив прижался спиной к забору. Незнакомец обошёл припаркованный грузовик и остановился около мусорных баков.

Краем глаза можно было заметить его кроссовки — такие белые, что аж глазам больно.

— Просто из интереса, Роджерс. Что ты собирался делать в этих кустах?

От неожиданности Стив подпрыгнул и обернулся.

— Тише, тише, — успокаивающе сказал собеседник и сел на землю за мусорными баками. — Не пались, я ещё не успел взломать систему наблюдения. Если сработают датчики движения, сюда сбежится вся охрана.

Стив успел заметить на нём кенгуруху с капюшоном, солнечные очки и бейсболку — иными словами, теперь Стив и Старк выглядели, как братья-близнецы. Они сидели спиной к спине, разделённые забором. Стив боролся с желанием перемахнуть через забор и обнять Тони, но за неимением такой возможности выбрал старый добрый способ выразить привязанность.

— И где тебя носило?

— О, узнаю Кэпа...

— Неделю ни слуху ни духу!

— Было одно дело.

— Что за дело?

— Имей терпение, Роджерс, — уклончиво ответил Старк. — Должна же во мне быть  какая-то тайна.

— Мог бы отправить весточку. Жив, цел, здоров, Тони. Четыре слова — разве это так трудно?

— Ладно, не начинай. Я вообще-то думал, что ты до сих пор в коме. Видишь, даже припёрся к тебе в гости. Пиццу принёс. Гляди.

Раздался шорох пакета и скрип картона. Слева от Стива в щель между забором и асфальтом протиснулась коробка с логотипом «Папа Джонс».

— Это называется «преломить хлеб», — назидательно сообщил Старк. — От этого проходят все обиды.

— Ты что, сравниваешь плоть и кровь Иисуса с пиццей?

— Есть будешь или нет?

С минуту оба деятельно жевали. Немного погодя Старк спросил:

— Кстати, как здоровье?

— Порядок. Сильно тебя прижал Росс?

— Кто кого ещё прижал, — небрежно бросил Тони.

Не отвлекаясь от разговора, он возился с перчаткой-репульсором, а Стив, не отдавая себе отчёта, подстраховывал его — смотрел по сторонам и прислушивался.

— Тони, насчёт костюма. Военные его забрали.

— Ты хотел сказать: украли, — поправил Тони. — Ничего, я заблокировал все системы.

— Дело даже не в этом. Они сказали, что достали меня из обломков костюма, а сам костюм разбился при крушении. Но травмы-то странные. У меня  были сломаны рёбра, а ещё нога и рука.

Старк поперхнулся пиццей.

— За кого они меня принимают? Да у этого костюма запас прочности на Халка. Он бы сроду не покалечил пилота.

— Вот и я так подумал. Ставлю на то, что при крушении костюм не пострадал, но его раскурочили, когда пытались вытащить меня. Отсюда и переломы.

Старк поймал мысль на лету.

— Думаешь, они предложили дипломатическое убежище ради костюма?

— Им были нужны твои технологии. А я просто бесплатное приложение.

— Вот ублюдки.

— Что будем делать с этим?

Тони пожал плечами.

— А что тут сделаешь? Ну, допустим, они умудрились вскрыть костюм. Допустим, что они сломали тебе рёбра и заслуживают мести…

— Месть не при чём.

— Они всё равно не смогут взломать программное обеспечение. А снабжение у этой модели так себе. Это не боевая модификация, а сдерживающая, так что интересного оружия там нет. Так, по мелочи.

Стив уточнил:

— То есть ты не собираешься забирать костюм?

— Ну заберу я его — и куда потом дену? Игрушка-то немаленькая. С собой таскать не будешь, а припрятать негде. Я в бегах, вообще-то.

— А кто не в бегах? Это не причина бездействовать.

Старк тяжело вздохнул и начал:

— Слушай, я уже понял, что ты рвёшься навалять этим засранцам, но давай посмотрим правде в глаза. Сейчас не лучшее время, чтобы ввязываться в драку. Ты только-только после ранения, а у меня — ни мастерской, ни денег, ни даже запасных штанов.

— Железным Человеком тебя делают не мастерская, не деньги и не запасные штаны.

Старк опять вздохнул, ещё горше. Они шёпотом переругивались, не оборачиваясь друг к другу.

— Я в отставке, ты разве не в курсе? Ах да, ты же у нас сам в опале. А ведёшь себя так, будто нет.

— Ты готов признать, что всё кончено? Вот так, легко?

— В смысле — легко?

— Кто угодно может обкрадывать тебя, загонять в угол, делать из тебя преступника...

— Хватит.

— И ты это стерпишь. Что с тобой случилось?

Старк взорвался:

— Это было ни хрена не легко! — он опомнился и продолжил чуть тише. — Ты думаешь, мне было легко смотреть, как они превращают тебя в террориста? Смотреть, как ты прячешься? Как за тобой гоняются, будто ты грёбаный Бен Ладен, а потом приказывают стрелять на поражение, а ты в это время решаешь сдаться? И всё это, блин, из-за меня!

— Ты не виноват, Тони. Давай не будем сдаваться.

Старк прервался на полуслове.

— Что, прости?

— Не сдавайся. Росс и все остальные хотят, чтобы мы на них оглядывались. Чтобы мы сверялись с их правилами, везде чувствовали себя чужими и вечно в себе сомневались. И ладно ещё я поддался — всё бросил, щит отдал. Подумал: всё, труба, какой из меня Капитан, чего я вообще в этой жизни добился?.. Но, Тони. Ты же не такой. Они хотят убедить нас, будто мы живы лишь потому, что нам позволяют жить. Но мы спасли тысячи людей и сделали всё, чтобы самим не умереть. Это мы творим судьбу, а не они.

Стив помолчал и вдруг добавил:

— И мы остались вместе. После всего. Разве это не доказывает, что мы чего-то стоим в своих ролях?

Стало тихо. Стив слышал, как Старк сопит — должно быть, он готовился обрушить на голову Стива лавину едких комментариев. Стив терпеливо дожидался, когда это произойдёт, и внутренне приготовился успокаивать Старка.

— Из всех твоих мотивационных речей эта самая паршивая.

Стив выдохнул.

— Серьёзно, отставка плохо на тебя влияет. Раньше от твоих речей прям сердце замирало.

— У тебя и сейчас глаза на мокром месте.

— С чего ты взял?

— Как будто я тебя не знаю.

— Проехали.

— Нет, подожди…

— Роджерс, ты действуешь мне на нервы.

Стив улыбнулся и отодвинул к мусорным бакам пустую коробку из-под пиццы. Коробка потянула за собой пакет на стороне Старка. Раздался знакомый звук — нечто среднее между звоном и слабой вибрацией.

— Да, кстати о ролях, — сказал Старк. — Ты испортил сюрприз. А я, между прочим, над этой штукой работал три недели.

Зашуршал полиэтилен. Стив вытащил из пакета круглый щит из серебристого металла.

— Извини, не успел довести до ума. Это один из прототипов апгрейда. Баловался на досуге, хотел прикрутить систему наведения и улучшить крепление к рукаву. Но времени не хватило даже на то, чтобы покрасить.

Стив взвесил щит в руке.

— Спасибо.

Старк отвесил смешок.

— Да за что спасибо… Не быть тебе теперь звёздно-полосатым.

— А, может, уже и не надо.

Тони опять пожал плечами. Он всегда так делал, когда терялся. Стив повернулся к забору.

— Посмотри на меня.

Старк нехотя обернулся. Очки закрывали половину его лица.

— Можно без этого? — попросил Стив. — По-моему, нам уже хватит.

Помедлив, Тони снял очки. На Стива смотрели усталые тёмные глаза — как всегда, дьявольски умные и пронзительные.

— План такой, — быстро заговорил Стив, — отвлекаем охрану, забираем этот грузовик и вычисляем, где сейчас костюм. Я за рулём, ты взламываешь логи. Должны же там быть какие-нибудь логи? Или, не знаю, записи с бортового компьютера?

Старк откомментировал:

— Иногда я забываю, какой ты нуб…

— Не расклеивайся, ты мне нужен.

— О, и ты даже не представляешь, насколько. Без меня ты, наверное, и будильник завести не сможешь.

— Так мы договорились? Едем за костюмом?

— А потом что?

— Там видно будет. Как минимум надо раздобыть красную книжку… Нет, не делай такое лицо. Я знаю, что ты думаешь о Баки, и мне жаль, но… Мне правда нужна твоя помощь.

— С этого и надо было начинать.

Старк встал на ноги. Он явно ожил: расправил плечи, что-то потыкал в интерфейсе перчатки-репульсора и сказал:

— Систему я взломал. Камеры по периметру отключены, через минуту охрана поймёт, что это не глюк. Если не будешь тупить, уложимся в срок.  

Стив зацепился щитом за металлическую перекладину на заборе, подтянулся наверх и, оттолкнувшись, перемахнул через забор, как легкоатлет на соревнованиях по прыжкам в высоту. Приземлившись, он выпрямился и вопросительно посмотрел на Старка: мол, что дальше?

— Грузовик бронированный, но кабину можно взломать. Перед взрывом задержи дыхание.  

— Перед каким взрывом?

Старк швырнул что-то за спину. Пластина вылетела из его перчатки и, судя по звуку, прицепилась к дверце грузовика. Стив мгновенно подскочил к Старку и закрыл их обоих щитом. В следующее мгновение бахнул взрыв, запахло гарью, и тротуар заволокло дымом.

— А раньше нельзя было сказать? — возмутился Стив и закашлялся.

— Хотел кое-что уточнить. Ты просто прелесть, Роджерс. Сходим куда-нибудь, когда эта заварушка кончится?  
— Ты так ш-шутишь, да?

— А тебе бы хотелось, чтобы я шутил?

Пока Стив кашлял, Старк сверил показатели, и, страшно довольный собой, повернулся к грузовику. Он сделал вид, что вдруг о чём-то вспомнил.

— Хотя погоди… Надо закончить ещё одно дело.

От бессилия Стиву захотелось  взвыть.

— Какое ещё дело? Ты же сам сказал, у нас есть минута.

— Не бойся, это не займёт много времени.

На глазах у Стива Тони деловито осмотрел загоревшийся мусорный бак, вытащил из большого кармана кенгурухи красную книжку и бросил её в огонь.

— Вот теперь пошли.

Потеряв дар речи, Стив обескураженно смотрел на Старка.

— Ты идёшь или нет? Не отставай, напарник.

Вот ведь позер, с улыбкой подумал Стив.

 

**fin.**


End file.
